Femme Paysage
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Il y a deux sortes de femmes. La femme-bibelot que l'on peut manier, manipuler, embrasser du regard, et qui est l'ornement d'une vie d'homme. Et la femme-paysage. Celle-là on la visite, on s'y engage, on risque de s'y perdre." Huddy NC-17
1. Chapter 1

Auteurs : **Town, Sweety**  
Idée originale : **Town**  
Disclaimers :** Les personnages s'appartiennent. C'est déjà pas mal.**  
Genre :** Nc-17 (M) ** (**Huddy**)

Bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Consultation. (nom féminin)  
Action de consulter, de prendre l'avis de quelqu'un.  
Recherche de renseignement dans un ouvrage.  
Avis motivé d'un juriste, d'un médecin, d'un expert, etc.  
Examen d'un malade par un médecin._

_ Hum... fit House en humidifiant son index droit.

_Auscultation. (nom féminin)  
Action d'ausculter, d'écouter les bruits qui se produisent dans les poumons, dans le cœur._

Un raclement de gorge obligea le diagnosticien à jeter un coup d'œil par dessus le dictionnaire.  
_ C'est à quel sujet? s'enquit-il.

Son patient jeta un regard effaré à sa femme qui haussa simplement les épaules.

House replongea dans sa lecture.

_Canne (nom féminin)  
Nom de diverses espèces de roseaux.  
Canne à sucre: canne dont on extrait le sucre.  
Bâton sur lequel on s'appuie en marchant.  
Canne blanche: canne utilisée par les aveugles.  
Canne de niveau: jauge permettant de déterminer le niveau des ergols dans les réservoirs._

_ Voyez-vous. Les mots féminins... Et par là, j'entends les femmes en général, sont de vraies plaies. déclara le médecin.

Le patient et sa femme échangèrent un regard éloquent mais gardèrent le silence.

_ Ah non... reprit un House pensif.

_ Infarctus (nom masculin)  
Nécrose d'un organe résultant de l'obstruction de l'artère qui assure son irrigation.  
Infarctus du myocarde: lésion du cœur résultant de l'obstruction de l'artère coronaire._

_ Humpf...

_ Analgésique (adjectif et nom masculin)  
Qui rend insensible à la douleur._

_ Je préfère. chuchota-t-il.  
Le patient se racla à nouveau la gorge.  
Non sans un soupir, House releva la tête.  
_ Oui?  
_ Et mon diagnostic?  
La femme hocha la tête en se tortillant les mains.  
_  
Diagnostic (nom masculin)  
Reconnaissance des maladies d'après leurs symptômes._

_Diagnostique (adjectif)  
Qui permet de déterminer une maladie._

Le diagnosticien referma le dictionnaire en levant le menton au ciel.  
_ Hum... fit-il songeur.

Le couple se pencha, l'oreille tendue.  
_ Vous permettez que je m'aide de ceci? demanda leur médecin avec un petit sourire avenant.  
Le patient balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible alors que sa femme s'évertuait à déformer ses doigts.  
_ Je vous remercie. dit House en se replongeant dans le dictionnaire.

Après un court instant de recherche, il s'éclaircit la voix en toussotant.  
_ Frigide. Adjectif. Se dit d'une femme qui n'éprouve pas d'orgasme lors des rapports sexuels.  
Il lança un regard éloquent à la femme du patient qui blêmit.  
_ Abruti. Nom commun, et là il est masculin. Égalité des chances, ne l'oublions pas. Après madame, c'est au tour de monsieur. Ce dit d'une personne stupide!  
Regard éloquent vers le patient.

Quel joli mélange ce rouge et ce blanc.  
Un mari tomate, une femme oignon.  
Un mari furibond, une femme vagabonde.

House sourit avec indolence puis s'adressa à l'époux dont les jointures passaient d'une jolie couleur caramel à un blanc crémeux.  
_ Vous préférez quoi? Le masculin ou le féminin? Par là, je vous propose herpès ou syphilis.

_Confrontation (nom féminin)  
Action de confronter, fait d'être confronté._

_ Bah...

_Lutte (nom féminin)  
Combat corps à corps.  
Dispute, action de forces opposées, affrontement, combat._

_ House!  
Le diagnosticien ferma un instant les yeux en souriant.  
N'était-il pas plaisant ce chant de l'irritation? Les pics de stress de la voix de sa charmante supérieure lui picotait la nuque avec délice.  
_ Docteur Cuddy?  
Il rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard goguenard.  
_ Je viens de recevoir une plainte... articula-t-elle d'une voix fielleuse.  
_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les patients passent leur colère et leur frustration sur les médecins?! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Sûrement parce que ces médecins sont des sales cons! rétorqua-t-elle.  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ai trompé mon mari! s'offusqua le diagnosticien avec une moue exagérée.

La doyenne resserra sa prise sur la poignée de porte.  
_ Vous me ferez cinq heures supplémentaires de consultations! Histoire que vous méritiez le cachet pour le prochain procès.

Avec un large sourire, House ouvrit le dictionnaire d'un geste révérenciel.

_Autorité (nom féminin)  
Pouvoir de se faire obéir.  
Gouvernement.  
Administration publique.  
Vigueur, influence, crédit.  
Faire autorité: faire loi.  
D'autorité: de son propre chef._

Le diagnosticien grimaça sous le regard perplexe de Cuddy.  
_ Bizarre... siffla-t-il.

_Laxisme (nom masculin)  
Tendance à une tolérance excessive, laisser-aller.  
Doctrine religieuse selon laquelle on peut faire ou penser ce qui paraît acceptable en transigeant sur les interdits moraux._

Il leva les yeux vers la doyenne et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Nah! lâcha-t-il.  
Cuddy fronça les sourcils à son tour, interloquée.  
_ Passivité, nom féminin. État, caractère de celui, de ce qui est passif, de ce qui n'agit pas, de ce qui subit l'action... Là c'est plus approprié...  
_ Allez au diable! s'énerva Cuddy.  
_ Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait hier, et bien profond.  
La doyenne lui lança un regard outré avant de claquer la porte.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Amitié (nom féminin)  
Sentiment d'attachement mutuel entre deux personnes.  
Familiarité, liaison, sympathie.  
Bienveillance._

_ House!  
_ Tu savais que le diable avait un utérus?

Wilson referma la porte avec fracas afin de forcer le diagnosticien à relever la tête. Mais il ne le fit pas, toujours plongé dans le dictionnaire.

_ Tu as couché avec Cuddy?!  
_ Coucher! Verbe transitif et pronominal. Mettre au lit. Étendre, incliner, pencher. Inscrire. Étendre en couche. Passer la nuit. Se coucher: se mettre au lit. S'étendre. Passer au-dessous de l'horizon en parlant des astres...  
Wilson croisa les bras.  
_ Elle avait de beaux astres... Ronds et symétriques, en parfaite adéquation avec ma bouche...  
Le diagnosticien releva la tête. Ca répond à ta question?  
L'oncologue leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Tu lui as parlé? reprit House.  
_ Bien sûr!  
_ Tu ne lui as pas parlé... rectifia le diagnosticien.  
_ Et tu es tombé dans mon piège comme un vrai débutant.  
_ Ce qui explique que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal...  
Wilson haussa nonchalamment les épaules.  
_ Cela peut tout simplement expliquer que je suis un génie.  
House arqua les sourcils avec un regard narquois.  
_ Bon, ok, tu n'es peut être pas dans ton état normal... admit son ami.  
_ Forcément! J'ai couché avec ma boss! Et ses astres m'ont mis en orbite.  
_ Intéressant...  
_ Tu n'en sauras pas plus. le coupa House en recommençant à feuilleter le dictionnaire.  
_ Ok...

Wilson tourna les talons et rouvrit la porte.

_ Trahir! déclama le diagnosticien. Verbe transitif. Tromper la confiance de quelqu'un. Livrer par perfidie. Manquer à: trahir l'honneur. Révéler: trahir un secret. Décevoir: ses espérances ont été trahies... Tu vas courir à son bureau pour lui parler et vouloir jouer aux entremetteurs. Là, tu verras qu'elle est toujours en colère, tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi, je ne comprends pas moi-même, alors tu vas perdre ton temps à essayer d'ouvrir une huitre qui a , je pense, assez lâché d'hormones sur son passage. Laisse la tranquille, fiche moi la paix, achète toi une vie!

L'oncologue émit un mouvement d'arrêt, sourit puis sortit sans un bruit.

House ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

_Douleur (nom féminin)  
Souffrance physique ou morale._

D'une main tremblante, il se massa la cuisse.  
D'une main frémissante, il saisit son flacon de vicodin.

_Solitude (nom féminin)  
État d'une personne seule.  
Lieu éloigné de la fréquentation des hommes._

Fixant d'un œil vitreux la porte de la salle, il pria le néant pour que personne ne la franchisse à nouveau.

_Aigreur (nom féminin)  
Qualité de ce qui est aigre.  
Sensation de brûlure dans l'estomac.  
Mauvaise humeur, animosité._

_Patience (nom féminin)  
Vertu qui fait supporter le malheur, les offenses.  
Sang-froid, calme avec lequel on attend ce qui tarde à venir.  
Constance._

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tirant House d'une douce torpeur médicamenteuse.  
_ Au lieu d'envoyer Wilson à mon chevet, allez faire vos consultations, prenez un cas, pendez-vous mais Dieu du ciel, faites au moins quelque chose!  
_ Pas envie... hacha House d'un ton amorphe.  
_ Si vous ne le faites pas, vous êtes viré! menaça la doyenne.  
_ Exécution, nom féminin. Action d'exécuter. Mise à mort d'un condamné...  
_ Ne recommencez pas!  
_ Quoi donc? De vous procurer du plaisir ou de vous frustrer?

Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne répliqua pas.

_ Cunnilingus ou cunnilinctus. Nom masculin. Pratique sexuelle qui consiste à exciter les parties génitales de la femme avec la langue.  
Elle entrouvrit la bouche, pantoise.  
_ D'après vous, à ce niveau, je me débrouille? Non, pas besoin de répondre, votre orgasme était assez révélateur...  
Les muscles faciaux de Cuddy s'atrophièrent...  
_ Je vous trouve assez injuste envers moi. Vous me faites la gueule alors que c'est vous qui avez eu la gâterie. Fellation! Nom féminin. Excitation du sexe masculin par la bouche. Vous auriez pu...

Sa phrase fut coupée par une main qui s'écrasa violemment sur son visage.

C'est la joue fumante d'amertume que House se redressa de toute sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans celui embué de larmes de la doyenne.  
_ Allez vous faire foutre... murmura-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.  
_ Si vous me donnez la permission, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais.  
_ Allez vous faire foutre. répéta-t-elle avec haine.  
Le diagnosticien serra la mâchoire, puis affichant un air désinvolte, se hissa sur le lit.  
_ J'sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais fellation est un mot féminin et cunnilingus est masculin... il grimaça. C'est les homos qui doivent pas aimer les dicos.  
_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que vous puissiez être le bon. susurra Cuddy, la gorge de plus en plus serrée.  
_ Comme si l'idée vous avait effleuré l'esprit. répliqua son employé.  
Secouée d'un rire nerveux, elle recula vers la sortie.  
_ C'est bien vrai. concéda-t-elle. Pourquoi une telle idée me traverserait l'esprit? La nuit dernière était une horrible erreur qui ne se reproduira jamais.  
_ Jamais? Ou a jamais?  
Cuddy ignora le jeu de mot et fit un pas en dehors.  
_ Vous voulez rester là? Très bien...  
Elle ferma brusquement la porte.

House laissa passer un certain temps avant de se permettre d'inspirer profondément. Son cœur en avait bien besoin...

_ Remords (nom masculin)  
Reproche que fait la conscience, regret douloureux d'une faute, d'un crime._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Vidé de toute énergie, House se coucha sur le lit, les bras derrière la nuque et ferma les yeux.

_Souvenir (mot masculin)  
Impression que la mémoire conserve.  
Faculté même de la mémoire.  
Objet acquis dans le but de se rappeler d'un lieu, de quelqu'un.  
Autobiographie.  
Commémoration._

Le diagnosticien ouvrit la porte du bureau de sa supérieure avec fracas, manquant au passage de casser le carreau avec sa canne.  
_ 22 heures! Le grand Grégory House n'est pas encore rentré chez lui parce qu'il a quatre médecins incompétents comptant un bronzé dont il aimerait bien se débarrasser!

La doyenne, alors penchée au dessus de son bureau, ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour lui faire face. Seule une légère crispation au niveau de ses mollets indiqua à son employé qu'elle était « ravie » de sa présence.

Ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre de la situation... La vue sur son postérieur sous cette lumière tamisée ne lui était pas du tout désagréable. Bien au contraire. Et s'il avait pu... Il aurait enlevé deux couches de tissus pour profiter des courbes naturelles de sa supérieure.

**_« Il y a deux sortes de femmes. La femme-bibelot que l'on peut manier, manipuler, embrasser du regard, et qui est l'ornement d'une vie d'homme. Et la femme-paysage. Celle-là on la visite, on s'y engage, on risque de s'y perdre. » _**

_Michel TOURNIER_

Cuddy se redressa en s'appliquant à caler ses mèches derrières ses oreilles.  
_ Cas résolu? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

House soupira.  
Lisa Cuddy n'était qu'une femme bibelot... Rien de plus.  
Le diagnosticien grommela quelque chose d'inaudible dans sa barbe, prenant conscience qu'il était condamné à la toucher du regard.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Et pourquoi diable portait-elle un pantalon?

_ House!  
Il tressauta  
_ Vous saviez que je mettrais à exécution ma tentative de viol ce soir? lâcha-t-il malgré lui.  
_ Votre cas est résolu? répéta-t-elle en s'efforçant d'ignorer ses dernière paroles.  
_ Bien sûr...  
_ Mais Wilson n'est pas là, forcément, et vous pensez avoir affreusement mal à votre jambe alors vous venez me mettre très mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que je craque et vous prescrive vos fichus comprimés!  
_ Et ça marche? se risqua le diagnosticien.

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
_ Nous allons passer à l'acte final si vous voulez bien...  
_ Quand les deux protagonistes avouent leurs désirs sexuels réciproques et se sautent dessus?!  
_ Les êtres humains parlent d'amour réciproque. rectifia la doyenne en attrapant un petit carnet sur son bureau.  
_ C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. se défendit son employé en s'avançant lentement vers elle.  
_ Dans cet acte final, les deux protagonistes rentrent respectivement chez eux. L'un étant sûr de se procurer un incommensurable plaisir en se shootant à la vicodin. déclara-t-elle d'un ton cassant avant de lui tendre la prescription.  
_ J'ai mal...  
_ Parce que vous le voulez bien.  
_ Y'en a qui se font plaisir avec un thé, moi...  
_ J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi House. Contrairement à certains, je n'ai rien pour finir mes journées de façon jouissive! J'ai juste envie de m'écrouler sur mon lit.  
_ C'est comme ça qu'on finit vieille peau, ridée, aigrie et frustrée. se moqua le diagnosticien en prenant enfin la prescription.  
_ Parfait! s'exclama la doyenne alors qu'il la fourrait dans sa poche.  
Les traits de son employé s'adoucirent, il plongea irrésistiblement son regard dans le sien.  
_ Je pourrais vous procurer du plaisir...

Il était temps qu'elle change de statut. Il ne voulait plus d'une femme bibelot.

_ Me procurer du plaisir? releva la doyenne avec ironie. Achetez-vous un dictionnaire House, je doute que vous connaissiez le sens de ces mots.  
_ On parie?  
Cuddy chancela sous le regard perçant du diagnosticien.  
_ Hou... commença-t-elle.  
_ Vous avez peur d'avoir tort?  
_ Je suis votre boss...  
_ Alors ordonnez. lui proposa son employé en avançant d'un pas.  
La doyenne recula en baissant les yeux.  
_ Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer chez moi... balbutia-t-elle.

Elle lui passa devant, prête à s'élancer vers la porte et à prendre ses jambes à son cou... C'était sans compter l'entêtement de celui qui avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête.  
D'un geste à la fois vif et tendre, il l'attrapa par le poignet gauche et l'obligea à reculer vers lui.  
Quand leurs corps entrèrent en contact, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Réaction qui n'échappa pas à House.

Il frotta son bassin sur ses fesses et effleura sa tempe des lèvres.  
_ Ordonnez... lui glissa-t-il en rapprochant ses mains vers le devant de son pantalon.  
Cuddy se figea.  
Le diagnosticien fit sauter le bouton puis baissa rapidement la braguette.  
_ Hou... commença-t-elle en se crispant.  
Le reste de son mot mourut dans un gémissement irrésistible alors que son employé venait de plonger sa main sous son string.  
_ Ordonnez... grogna-t-il en pianotant son intimité.  
La doyenne ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un nouveau soupir de plaisir réussit à franchir ses lèvres.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy s'abandonna totalement à son étreinte tandis qu'il glissait son autre main sous son haut, redessinant son nombril, les courbes de sa hanche droite...  
La doyenne laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement alors qu'il pressait délicatement un sein, bougonnant de façon inaudible contre la barrière de coton.

Pour combler cette frustration, il recommença sa partition sous le pantalon.  
Sous les vagues de plaisir, Cuddy se mit à danser. Tantôt faisant des pointes, tantôt mouvant son bassin. Tantôt se cambrant, tantôt se figeant.

A la danse vint s'ajouter le chant. Entre soupir et gémissement, elle dicta la cadence en posant sa main sur celle entreprenante du diagnosticien. Elle le guida, ici et là. Il grogna de plaisir face à l'image de cette femme totalement sous son emprise.

_Je te dis « vous », je ne vous connais pas  
Pourtant je vous sens bouger en moi  
Écoute, écoute le cri de la sirène  
Écoute, écoute  
Six reines en peine deviennent  
Mes sens, essence de votre peine  
Découvrir, mon désir, mon plaisir  
Lorsque vous faîtes, allez et venir *_

Leurs bassins roulèrent.  
House plongea sa tête dans le cou de Cuddy.  
Elle se cambra un peu plus, quémandant avec voracité un baiser.

Il s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Sa langue se jouant de l'autre, à la fois tendre et vagabonde.

Ses gestes devinrent plus fiévreux, arrachant successivement des râles de profond contentement à la doyenne.

D'une main habile, il lui arracha son haut. Elle tenta de lui faire face afin de s'occuper du sien mais il la garda calé entre ses bras.  
_ C'est votre nuit. Votre fin de soirée jouissive. Votre plaisir. souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
_ Vous en êtes sûr? demanda-t-elle en pressant un peu plus ses fesses sur la bosse de son pantalon.  
_ Fermez-la...

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne réplique puis s'attaqua à son soutien gorge.  
La doyenne jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Dieu merci, les stores étaient fermées!

Un nouveau frisson l'assaillit.  
Son employé venait de prendre possession d'un sein.

Il recommença son morceau, emporté par les attributs généreux de Cuddy.

_Démon, Des monts, des vallées, des merveilles  
Des fées, Défait mon cauchemar, mon éveil  
Mon ange qui surveille, mon ange je panique  
D'apprécier tellement notre nuit pornographique  
Me sortant soudain de ma solitude  
Des morts, des morsures mon inhabitude  
Carrément caressante, étendue sur le sol  
Carrément languissante, légèrement frivole  
Mes délits, mes délices, mes délires, je m'envole_

A quel moment s'était-elle retrouvée couchée sur le sol de son bureau?

Cuddy lança un furtif regard à House qui retirait avec application son pantalon, non sans casser le rythme de ses caresses.  
D'ici, elle pouvait sentir les battement de son sexe contre son jeans, mais il se refusait à le retirer, à se dévêtir... A lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'un carré de peau.

Petit sourire à son attention. Il envoya valser le pantalon derrière lui et remonta vers le string, lui déposant au passage des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Se revoyant chuter sur le canapé pour finir au sol, là où le diagnosticien semblait plus à l'aise... Dieu que ce compositeur était doué...

_Puis je te « je », le jeu connu enfin  
Ton corps, mon corps, le tien, le mien  
Écoute mon envie ma pornographie  
ta p'tite princesse perverse  
les mots sur ma peau que tu écris  
Écoute écoute la voix de ma détresse  
Je suis la sève qui pèse sur tes branches  
De ton arbre, délabre, tes mains sur mes hanches_

Deux mains fermes écartant ses cuisses la happèrent vers la réalité.  
Puis un doigt se fraya un chemin vers une humidité de plus en plus abondante.  
Cuddy s'arque boutât en arrière, emporté par la furtive caresse du diagnosticien.  
Il grogna, tenté de libérer son vit et de prendre possession de ce corps en totale soumission.

Elle l'était enfin, cette femme paysage où il risquait de se perdre...

House glissa à nouveau son doigt à l'intérieur, faisant de petits va-et-vient, puis un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et il commença à les glisser dedans et dehors…

Il était totalement perdu...

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de réprimer un cri de plaisir.  
S'arquant un peu plus, se mouvant doucement; elle voulait l'accompagner dans son mouvement...

_Faisons une danse, comme une romance  
Fais-moi crier, comme une souffrance  
Brise mes chaines, donne-moi la délivrance  
Créature brulante de passion  
Mon illusion, ma destruction  
Toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort  
J'en veux encore, encore et encore_

_ Oh mon Dieu! laissa-t-elle échapper en jetant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

House leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

Un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres de la doyenne alors que la langue de son employé se joignait à ses doigts.  
De multiples frissons la secouèrent. Elle allait bientôt céder...  
Il retira ses doigts et s'empara totalement de son intimité.

Cuddy pouvait sentir le sourire de House qui évasait ses doigts au-dessus de son ventre plat, essayant d'arrêter la rotation brouillonne de ses hanches.

_Je ne sais pas parler, je ne sais pas jouer  
Je ne suis pas tes pas, suicide mes pensées  
En un tour de magie, étrange sortilège  
Regarde, regarde, tu m'as prise au piège  
Je ne t'ai jamais dis le « vous » romantique  
De deux héros d'un roman pathétique  
Le « tu » a tué ma naïveté ordinaire  
Arrêtons un peu le jeu de nos manières _

Cuddy poussa un râle de plaisir, brûlante de jouissance.

House, presque fou, se releva rapidement et fondit vers la salle de bain afin de se soulager.  
Laissant la doyenne seule, allongée sur le sol de son bureau... Son ventre assaillit par un nouveau sentiment moins plaisant...

Elle profita de l'absence de House pour se revêtir et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Au bout d'un moment, le diagnosticien sortit de la salle de bain, un sourire amer peint sur les lèvres.

La femme bibelot s'était enfuie.  
La femme paysage lui avait glissé entre les doigts.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TBC...

*_ Les passages en italique sont tirés de "Notre nuit pornographique" de Laetitia Lange_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks pour vos com's!!!_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Un bruit mat contre la porte tira House de sa rêverie.  
Il ouvrit un œil paresseux, interloqué.

Nouveau bruit mat.

Il se redressa en distinguant au passage plusieurs ombres longer le mur derrière les stores.

House fronça les sourcils.  
Son téléphone sonna.

Quand il décrocha, une voix familièrement agaçante résonna au bout du fil.  
__ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?!_ accusa son ami.  
Le diagnosticien soupira avec force.  
_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe?  
_ _Elle est en train de barricader la salle de consultation avec l'aide du gardien et du concierge!_ s'écria l'oncologue.  
House se raidit.  
_ Elle quoi?!  
__ Et elle vient d'interdire toute aide dans ta direction... Sinon la porte... Elle est vraiment en pétard. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?!_

House se glissa sur le sol en réprimant une grimace de douleur.  
_ Elle réagit de façon excessive... Je n'avais pas prévu ça. se dit-il, pensif.  
__ J'aimerais comprendre!_ s'impatienta son ami au bout du fil.  
_ Elle me reproche sûrement ma hardiesse. Je me suis joué de son corps, le pliant à mes attentes et mes objectifs. Elle a perdu le contrôle, j'ai été son supérieur pendant un temps où je lui ai procuré du plaisir; plaisir que je me suis refusé. Elle a dû le sentir comme un sacrifice... Et assurément s'en était un! Elle est en colère contre moi mais surtout contre elle. Une relation sexuelle plus classique m'aurait peut être valu une réaction plus classique.  
Il se tut afin de reprendre son souffle.

A l'autre bout du fil, un long silence.  
Puis...  
__ Hein?!_  
_ S'exclama-t-il avec une lueur d'intelligence dans le regard. ajouta House avec ironie.  
__ ..._  
_ Elle a peur. reprit le diagnosticien en boitant lourdement vers la vitre.  
__ Parce que toi, tu es parfaitement serein peut être? Tu as... Fait des trucs à Cuddy, ça implique un bouleversement dans votre relation!_

House écarta les stores et jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall. Son regard accrocha immédiatement celui de la doyenne. Accoudée sur le comptoir du standard, elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Son employé se permit un sourire insolent qui l'irrita un peu plus. Ses traits se durcirent, son regard s'assombrit...  
Le rythme cardiaque de House ralentit. Il baissa les yeux.

_ Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.  
__ Parce que toi, tu le sais peut être?_

Nouveau regard en direction de sa supérieure. Elle était toujours là... Immobile. Et dans son attitude se reflétait une fierté et une hargne inébranlables. Après tout... Il était enfermé, elle était libre.

Ses traits se figèrent, comme si elle prenait conscience de son acte imbécile. Son regard se voila. Il la savait perdu et l'embrassa par la pensée.  
Il la désirait, elle fuyait.  
Deux pôles totalement opposés...

__ House! _appela Wilson.

Elle s'ébroua légèrement puis s'empressa de regagner son bureau.

Le diagnosticien resserra sa prise sur le téléphone.  
_ Je suis là. souffla-t-il.  
__ Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

House serra les dents sous l'injonction de la douleur.

_ De la vicodin. répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

_Perdition (nom féminin)  
Être en perdition: être en danger de naufrage.  
Ruine de l'âme.  
_

_ Humpf.  
House plissa les yeux puis les écarquilla avec outrance.  
_ Nah nah... marmonna-t-il avant de se pincer les lèvres, concentré sur sa pliure.

Il en était à son trente-quatrième avion en papier de la journée. Il s'était organisé cet atelier pliage afin d'ignorer les cris lancinants de son estomac et les lamentations larmoyantes de sa cuisse.

Cette fois-ci, il avait, semble-t-il, arraché une page intéressante du dictionnaire...

_ Observation (nom féminin)  
Action d'observer.  
Action d'examiner avec soin.  
Surveillance d'un malade en vue d'établir un diagnostic.  
Remarque, objection.  
Action de se conformer à une règle._

Il leva les yeux vers la vitre de la salle.  
Cuddy était encore là, sa chevelure brillant sous le néon agressif du hall.  
22h.  
Et elle faisait mine de remplir sa fiche de présence depuis une demie heure.

House se reconcentra sur son avion en papier.  
Elle allait bientôt craquer et venir affronter la réalité.

Il était prêt...

_Attente (nom féminin)  
Action d'attendre.  
Durée pendant laquelle on attend.  
Espérance.  
_  
Elle inspira profondément.  
Il prépara son avion au décollage.  
Elle bougea enfin.  
Il fit plusieurs petits mouvements afin de calculer la trajectoire.  
Elle renversa les meubles qui bloquaient la porte et tourna la poignée.  
House ferma un œil et visa.  
Elle ouvrit la porte.  
L'avion en papier lui atterrit en plein visage.  
_ Houston, nous avons un problème. déclara le diagnosticien.

Cuddy resta figée un instant, partagée entre l'envie de le tuer et celle de se suicider... Tout simplement...

House la scruta en silence.

_Problème (nom masculin)  
Question à résoudre.  
Difficulté._

_ House...  
_ J'ai ma permission de sortie?  
Elle ferma un instant les yeux et s'adossa au mur.  
_ Je suis désolée. souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras et fixant ses pieds.

Le diagnosticien saisit sa canne et descendit du lit.  
Elle redressa la tête.  
_ Vous avez agi de façon puérile.  
_ Je sais. dit-elle en le toisant inconsciemment.  
_ Ok. fit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au dictionnaire.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué? se demanda Cuddy à mi-voix.  
_ Il n'y a rien de compliqué. répliqua son employé. Tout est une question d'actes et de choix. Les actes étant le résultat des choix.  
La doyenne se mordilla furtivement la lèvre inférieure.  
_ Hier... commença le diagnosticien.  
_ N'en parlons plus.

D'un battement de cils, ils se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
Elle tressauta de surprise, se cognant légèrement la tête contre le mur.  
_ Vous n'avez pas aimé? questionna son employé en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
_ J'ai adoré. laissa-t-elle échapper, le souffle court.  
_ Alors pourquoi refouler cette satisfaction? insista-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

La doyenne tenta de reculer mais le mur lui rappela douloureusement qu'elle était coincée. Prise au piège par ce regard électrisant.  
_ Hou...  
Le reste de son mot mourut dans la bouche du diagnosticien qui s'était empressé de fondre sur elle; glissant rapidement sa langue entre ses lèvres.  
Elle leva ses mains, comme pour le repousser mais s'abandonna irrésistiblement à son étreinte.  
Elle se laissa bercer par ses mains à la fois douces et fermes. Entreprenantes et hésitantes.

Puis elle se livra totalement à son instinct le plus vil, agrippant son employé par les cheveux, lui mordillant les lèvres à plusieurs reprises en lui arrachant au passage un petit gémissement de douleur mêlé au plaisir.  
Elle remonta son genou le long de sa jambe gauche puis le glissa délicatement à son entre jambe.  
Il grogna mais n'abandonna pas ses lèvres, profitant de leur goût jusqu'à suffocation.

Cuddy retira sa veste de gestes brouillons puis empoigna celle de House. Il coupa brusquement son élan en brisant son étreinte.  
Elle l'interrogea du regard. Son souffle étant trop succinct pour qu'elle prononce le moindre mot.  
Un sourire simplet étira les lèvres du diagnosticien.  
La doyenne arqua les sourcils.  
_ Bonne nuit! s'exclama subitement son employé.  
Il resserra sa prise sur sa canne et sortit d'un pas enthousiaste.

Cuddy l'observa s'éloigner, complètement abasourdie.  
_ Bo... Bonne nuit? balbutia-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
Elle se rapprocha d'un pas chancelant vers le lit où elle prit appui afin de reposer ses muscles encore tétanisés de plaisir.  
_ Bonne nuit... répéta-t-elle bêtement en clignant des yeux.  
Elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de porter son attention sur le dictionnaire du diagnosticien.

Elle fronça les sourcils : un mot avait été entouré au stylo rouge.  
Elle se pencha pour lire.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
Ses jambes devinrent du coton...  
Elle serra ses poings si fort qu'ils blêmirent sur l'instant.

_ Jeu (nom masculin)  
Action de jouer.  
Divertissement, récréation.  
Matériel à jouer: jeu de cartes.  
Endroit où l'on joue: jeu de paume.  
Ce qu'on met en jeu: jouer gros jeu.  
Mettre en jeu: risquer quelque chose.  
Entrer en jeu: entrer dans une affaire, dans une discussion.  
Faire partie d'un ensemble de considérations.  
Manière de jouer un rôle, d'interpréter une œuvre musicale.  
Donner du jeu: faciliter le mouvement.  
Jouer double jeu: appartenir à deux camps concurrents de manière à gagner sur tous les tableaux.  
Avoir beau jeu: ne pas avoir de mérite, être très aidé par les circonstances.  
D'entrée de jeu: dès le début._

Cuddy détourna son regard du livre et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

Une larme de rage brilla à son œil droit tandis qu'une plaie béante commençait à saigner d'un amer désir de vengeance.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_Décider (verbe transitif, intransitif et pronominal)  
Porter un jugement sur une chose douteuse ou contestée.  
Déterminer à.  
Prendre la résolution de.  
Se décider: Prendre une résolution.  
Recevoir une solution._

Cuddy se présenta devant la porte de son employé. Ses ongles profondément ancrés dans ses paumes de mains, ses larmes armées de béton et sa colère sourde de tout apaisement.  
Il était tard... Très tard... Et elle espérait tirer ce salopard d'un profond sommeil... Et ce, en lui faisant la surprise de venir le border.

Sur cette pensée, elle tira les clefs de l'appartement de House de sa veste.  
Il lui avait été très facile de les prendre à Wilson ; Elle avait su se montrer persuasive... Et très remontée...

Alors qu'elle glissait la clef dans la serrure, l'image d'une mine réprobatrice traversa son esprit.  
« Et vous espérez quoi en déboulant chez lui? Qu'il vous dise qu'il vous aime après la fessée? »

La doyenne laissa son geste en suspens, pestant silencieusement contre l'oncologue et ce don qu'il avait de vous insinuer le doute.

Pourquoi était-elle là au juste?

_Réponse (nom féminin)  
Ce qu'on dit à celui qui fait une demande, qui pose une question, qui dit quelque chose, etc.  
Lettre écrite à une personne dont on a reçu une lettre.  
Réaction._

Un bruit de verre se brisant au sol la tira de ses pensées.  
L'autre n'était apparemment pas au lit...

Elle ouvrit la porte sans ménagement et s'engouffra dans l'appartement en silence.  
Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur les lieux, la mâchoire serrée d'amertume.  
Personne.  
Elle tendit le cou vers le couloir.  
Aucun bruit.

Sa colère laissa vite place à l'inquiétude. Personne ne s'amusait à briser des verres à 2 heures du matin...

Elle reporta son attention sur le salon alors qu'un frisson s'appliquait à s'attarder sur son échine.  
Une tornade semblait avoir retourné la pièce...  
Elle savait que le diagnosticien n'était pas le roi du rangement. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait un minimum d'ordre...  
Elle s'approcha du canapé et y aperçut plusieurs carcasses de boîtes d'analgésiques en tout genre.  
Elle attrapa quelques flacons et lut les étiquettes avec attention.  
Pas de vicodin...  
Elle se tourna et chercha du regard une boîte orangée familière.  
Après une rapide inspection du salon et de la cuisine, elle finit par se faire à l'idée de l'absence des pilules. Et elle ne trouva aucune trace de morceaux de verre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'aventurer dans le couloir, son regard se posa sur un dictionnaire dont les pages étaient froissées et déchirées à divers endroits. Elle le saisit délicatement et le feuilleta avec précautions.  
Son attention fut très vite attirée par un mot entouré de rouge :

_Changement (nom masculin)  
Action de changer, résultat de cette action.  
Transformation._

Elle lâcha le dictionnaire et se détourna vivement du salon, engourdie par un étrange sentiment.  
_ House? murmura-t-elle en avançant lentement vers la chambre.

_Bêtise (nom féminin)  
Défaut d'intelligence, de jugement.  
Action ou parole stupide.  
Erreur, maladresse, faute.  
Bagatelle._

Elle secoua légèrement la tête puis marcha à un rythme normal.  
_ House!

Toujours aucune réponse...

Puis un bruit écœurant, comme si le diable en personne se vidait de ses tripes; suivi du torrent de la chasse d'eau.

Cuddy tressaillit et bifurqua vers la salle de bain, une main portée sur le cœur.  
Elle poussa la porte sans s'annoncer. Il savait très bien qu'elle était là, alors à quoi bon s'encombrer de formules de politesse. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

La doyenne avança d'un pas, la gorge nouée.  
Son regard se posa immédiatement sur un dos vouté, secoué de trémulations. Puis un bras strié de veines saillantes se leva et une main blême s'agrippa au lavabo.  
Un petit rire nerveux retentit dans la pièce.  
Cuddy déglutit.  
Un éclair bleu passa devant ses iris alors que le diagnosticien se relevait péniblement.

_ Docteur Cuddy. dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.  
Elle déglutit à nouveau, le détaillant rapidement d'un œil professionnel.  
Puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa rapidement, ne trouvant rien à dire.

House se désintéressa d'elle et ouvrit le robinet.  
L'eau s'écoulant dans le lavabo emplit enfin la pièce d'un bruit régulier; autre que les raclements visqueux de la gorge du diagnosticien ou les battements irréguliers du cœur de la doyenne.

Il bu quelques gorgées avant de se nettoyer le visage et la bouche.  
Elle resta de marbre, l'observant d'un œil attentif.

L'eau cessa de couler.

_ Faites moi penser à reprendre les clefs à Wilson. grinça House en se redressant.  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer automatiquement.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Je suis comme les bibliothèques, je ferme le mardi. Et je n'offre pas mes services après 1 heure du matin. Désolé de vous pousser à joindre une autre agence de prostitution docteur Cuddy.  
La gorge de la doyenne se dénoua enfin.  
_ Pourquoi...  
_ Ne vous avoir rien dit?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
Il prit appui sur le lavabo et se tourna totalement face à elle.  
_ Fierté. Nom féminin. Qualité de celui, de celle qui est fière. Sentiment d'orgueil ou de noblesse. Vous connaissez bien ce mot non? Docteur Cuddy.  
_ Cessez de m'appeler ainsi...  
_ Des rapports purement professionnels, c'est bien ce que vous recherchez non? Repassez demain vers 20 heures, je saurai vous satisfaire.  
La doyenne serra les poings, sentant la colère remonter par vagues.  
_ Pourquoi...  
_ J'avais oublié un élément précieux au changement... murmura le diagnosticien. Effort...  
_ Nom masculin. Activité mobilisant la force physique ou morale. Douleur produite par une tension excessive des muscles. Force exercée sur un corps.  
House sourit.  
_ Vous êtes forte à ce petit jeu là, vous aussi.  
_ Hou...  
_ Sortez de chez moi maintenant. Vous me tirerez les oreilles une autre fois. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. reprit-il d'une voix rauque, une lueur sombre traversant son regard.  
_ Non.

Un ton implacable.  
Il frémit.

Il se détacha du lavabo puis boita sinistrement vers elle.  
_ Je vais me sentir obligé de vous mettre à la porte.

Réfléchissant à vive allure, Cuddy détailla les alentours... Puis s'élança vers son employé qui émit un mouvement de recul.

Elle le savait fébrile et n'eut aucun mal à le faire basculer dans la baignoire. En prenant bien soin au passage de plaquer sa main sur sa nuque afin d'éviter tout accident regrettable.  
Il se retrouva dans le bac en un battement de cils et eut à peine le temps de réagir, que l'eau gelée s'abattait déjà sur son visage.  
Son corps s'arque bouta brutalement alors que l'eau s'insinuait dans ses orifices et sous ses vêtements.  
Il commença alors à s'agiter violemment, invectivant la doyenne des pires insultes qui lui traversaient l'esprit.  
Elle tint bon, physiquement et mentalement, grinçant des : « C'est pour votre bien » et s'appliquant à l'empêcher de bouger.  
Il donnait l'impression d'être une tortue renversée sur sa carapace, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche... Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne petit à petit la raison et se calme; son cerveau reprenant ses droits.  
Dans pas longtemps, il saurait comment tourner la situation à son avantage.

Cuddy augmenta alors la pression de l'eau.  
_ Calmez-vous House... Je fais ça pour vous... s'étrangla-t-elle alors qu'il lui saisissait brutalement le poignet.  
Ses iris bleus se plantèrent dans les siens...  
Puis il lui sembla y distinguer une lueur malicieuse... Rapidement remplacé par la colère.  
_ House... Ne faites pas de bêtises...  
Il la fit basculer à son tour dans la baignoire, tirant son corps contre le sien.  
Elle émit un cri de surprise mêlé à la douleur tandis que son corps frottait durement contre le rebord de la baignoire.  
_ Vous vous pointez chez moi... Et vous osez y faire la loi. dit-il en bloquant ses bras le long de son corps.  
Cuddy leva le menton afin de lu faire face. Son regard se durcit.  
_ Avouez qu'une bonne douche froide remet les idées en place.  
Il accentua sa prise, lui tirant une grimace puis se saisit du pommeau de douche.  
_ House... Ne...  
La voix de la doyenne fut couverte par le jet qui lui fouetta le visage.

Elle fut rapidement trempée et le diagnosticien se rinça l'œil en observant ses vêtements coller rapidement à sa peau.  
_ Avec un peu de jugeote et de bon sens, vous auriez su qu'il aurait d'abord fallu me dévêtir avant de me faire rentrer dans cette baignoire...  
Cuddy cessa de s'agiter et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Vous plaisantez?  
_ J'essaie surtout de détendre l'atmosphère. avoua House en tentant de se redresser.  
Elle se plaqua fermement contre lui afin de l'immobiliser, néanmoins rassurée de retrouver son éternel employé.  
_ Vous auriez dû....  
_ Évitons les sempiternelles remontrances voulez-vous! Et ôtez mon haut, cette sensation de tissu glacé collé à mon torse est vraiment désagréable.  
Légèrement troublée, la doyenne s'exécuta sans un mot après avoir éteint l'eau.

House expira longuement tandis qu'elle bataillait avec son tee-shirt.  
Quand elle y arriva enfin, elle perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait et se retrouva nez à nez avec son torse.  
_ Intéressant... souffla le diagnosticien en se figeant.  
Cuddy ne bougea pas, son rythme cardiaque redoublant d'intensité.  
_ Ça fait aussi partie de la nouvelle thérapie? s'enquit House.  
La doyenne frissonna, remarquant une légère défaillance dans le ton de son employé.  
_ Vous aimeriez... répliqua-t-elle en caressant sa peau du bout des doigts.

House ferma un instant les yeux.  
Elle l'avait percé à jour...

Une douce sensation s'installa au creux du ventre de la doyenne alors qu'elle faisait délicatement remonter sa main. Terriblement tentée de poser ses lèvres sur le torse de House, elle éloigna son visage de son corps et inspira profondément.  
Attitude qui n'échappa pas au diagnosticien qui se cambra alors.

_ Cessez ce jeu immédiatement. ordonna Cuddy qui sentait sa raison défaillir.  
House laissa retomber son corps dans la baignoire avec un soupir de dépit.  
La doyenne stoppa alors sa furtive caresse puis tenta de se lever...  
Sans succès.  
_ Vous allez avoir du mal à vous extirper de cette maudite baignoire avec des vêtements imbibés de litres d'eau.  
_ Si je n'arrive pas à m'extirper de cette maudite baignoire, c'est parce que vous me tenez! répliqua-t-elle en se débattant.  
_ Oh? Vraiment? s'étonna faussement le diagnosticien avant de resserrer sa prise.  
_ Lâchez-moi ou je hurle!  
_ Mais faites donc! J'adore ça! la défia-t-il.  
Elle s'immobilisa, avouant au passage sa défaite.  
_ Que faites-vous chez moi? Avec les clefs de Wilson.  
_ J'étais... Laissez tomber... Je me sens idiote...  
_ Oui, pour changer...  
_ Fermez la!  
_ Je m'excuse...  
_ Et de quoi?  
_ De ce que je vais faire.  
_ Je ne...  
Il plaqua sauvagement sa bouche contre le sienne. Elle émit alors un mouvement de recul mais il la colla un peu plus à lui en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Elle fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à son menton et repoussa violemment sa tête, brisant leur étreinte.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? s'insurgea-t-elle, le souffle court.  
_ J'ai tendance à violer les femmes qui rentrent chez moi par effraction.  
_ J'avais une clef. précisa-t-elle.  
_ Parfait! Donc ce sera un viol consentant!  
_ Hou...  
Il coupa court à toute nouvelle protestation en l'embrassant.  
Elle tenta à nouveau de se défaire de sa prise, se rappelant pourquoi elle se trouvait dans son appartement, mais il tint bon.

La doyenne pesta contre les lèvres de son employé. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle finirait par céder... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
Et l'image à nouveau sereine de House lui avait considérablement apaisé le cœur.

Un gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait une main sous son haut trempé.

_ Il est encore temps de s'arrêter là... réussit-elle à prononcer alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste.  
Il grogna contre son cou puis reprit ses caresses.  
_ Ce serait une nouvelle erreur. souffla Cuddy en réprimant un soupir de contentement.  
_ Non... grogna-t-il contre sa peau. J'en ai besoin...

La doyenne rouvrit subitement les yeux.  
House, totalement porté par le désir, ne prêta aucune attention à sa crispation et continua de la dévêtir.  
Elle sentit une bosse se former à son entre jambe, mais au lieu de se laisser aller à l'étreinte de diagnosticien et à cette sensation qui, d'ordinaire, lui tordait agréablement le ventre. Elle sentit un goût amer lui monter à la gorge et une désagréable sensation tétanisa ses membres.

House se figea alors que les larmes brouillaient la vue de la doyenne.  
_ Vous vous êtes servi de moi... réussit-elle enfin à articuler.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_ Qu'est-ce... commença le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy s'essuya vivement les yeux et se redressa en prenant bien soin de glisser un genou menaçant à l'entre jambe de son employé.  
Elle s'extirpa de la baignoire et tenta de tenir debout sur des jambes en coton.  
_ Cuddy...  
D'un geste péremptoire, elle lui intima le silence puis se retint de justesse en s'agrippant à la poignée de la porte qui donnait sur la chambre.  
House se raidit puis s'empressa de sortir à son tour de la baignoire.  
_ Cuddy!  
La poignée tourna. La doyenne bascula en arrière.  
_ Merde. lâcha House en manquant de s'étaler sur le sol.

La doyenne tituba en essayant de garder l'équilibre puis balaya la pièce du regard.  
_ Mon Dieu... souffla-t-elle.  
La chambre était dans un pire état que le salon. Le matelas, recouvert de boîtes vides de Vicodin, tanguait dangereusement. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de bourbon ; certaines gouttaient encore sur le parquet. Et dans cet amoncèlement de dépendance et de perdition, Cuddy aperçut des morceaux de verre.  
Le fameux verre...  
_ Je constate... Qu'effectivement, vous n'êtes pas doué pour le changement. chuchota la doyenne en tournant lentement la tête vers son employé. Vous avez tenu combien de temps sans vicodin? Un jour? Le temps de finir toutes les boîtes d'anti-douleurs...  
Le diagnosticien garda le silence.  
_ Vous ne vomissiez pas par manque mais par abus...  
House détourna son regard du sien.  
_ Alors là... J'ai battu mon record de naïveté. grinça Cuddy, secouée d'un rire amer et silencieux.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... tenta son employé.  
_ Vous vous êtes servi de moi! Vous ne vouliez pas de moi! Vous vouliez juste pallier votre douleur! rétorqua-t-elle avec fiel.

_Endomorphine ou endorphine (nom féminin)  
Peptide sécrété par l'hypothalamus et doué de propriétés antalgiques analogues à celles de la morphine._

Elle tourna furieusement les talons et traversa le couloir. House boita rapidement afin de la rattraper, réfléchissant à vive allure pour se défaire de cet épineux problème.

_ Vous faites fausse route!  
_ Oh non! La sortie est bien par là!  
_ Arrêtez de faire l'idiote! Redescendez de votre planète!  
_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide de toute ma vie!  
Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.  
House bondit en avant et plaqua deux mains fermes sur la porte.  
_ Vous délirez... murmura-t-il.  
Cuddy fit plusieurs pas en arrière afin de le défier du regard.  
_ Vous vous défendez mais vous ne niez pas. releva-t-elle en levant le menton.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, House se déroba à son regard.  
Cuddy ferma un instant les yeux, s'efforçant de calmer son rythme cardiaque et de réduire les pulsations qui battaient sauvagement contre ses tempes.

Le diagnosticien plaqua son dos à la porte en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Des gouttes de sueur vinrent rapidement se mêler à l'eau qui humidifiait sa peau. Son souffle se raréfia. Son regard se voila.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça House? Pourquoi? Je suis un être humain! Pas une simple machine à plaisir!  
_ Vous délirez...  
_ Cessez de répéter la même chose! Si vous n'avez rien pour votre défense, fermez la!  
_ Vous. d-é-l-i-r-e-z...  
_ Expliquez-moi House! Expliquez-moi ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me traitiez ainsi! Je ne suis pas un comprimé qu'on avale. Je ne suis pas une succession de formules chimiques!  
_ Techniquement oui... susurra-t-il.  
_ FERMEZ LA!

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce.  
House serrait si fort la mâchoire qu'il en attrapa mal à la tête.

Au bout d'un long moment de mutisme et de regards assassins, il desserra enfin les dents.  
Acte qu'il regretta rondement  
_ Si j'avais voulu mon plein d'endorphines, je me serais contenté de vous prendre par derrière. laissa-t-il échapper avec rancœur.

Cuddy sentit les vannes s'ouvrir à nouveau mais tint bon.  
Le diagnosticien devint flou et son reflet se mit à flotter devant ses yeux.  
Elle nota un furtif mouvement et comprit rapidement qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle se glissa sur le côté en frôlant le mur des épaules. Il suivit son action en restant finalement à sa place.  
Elle cligna des yeux afin d'éclaircir sa vue et distingua enfin un visage blême et décomposé.

_ Avouez que vous vous êtes servi de moi, éloignez-vous de cette porte... Et laissez-moi m'en aller. articula-t-elle avec difficultés.  
_ Non. répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Le corps de la doyenne vibra à nouveau de rage.

_ En plus de vous payer ma tête, vous avez décidé de me séquestrer!  
_ Je ne me suis pas...  
_ Vous vous êtes servi de moi! Faut que je vous cherche le mot manipulation dans le dictionnaire?  
_ J'ai mal! cria House.  
_ Et vous croyez que je me sens comment là? Bien? Comme à votre habitude, vous vous êtes comporté en parfait connard! Un sale connard égoïste! asséna la doyenne d'un ton implacable.  
_ Non!  
_ Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote House! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi mais de mon corps! Vous l'avez exprimé de vive voix!  
_ Vous ne comprenez pas!  
_ Comprendre quoi? Que vous êtes sans cœur? Manipulateur?  
_ Il ne s'agissait pas de moi!  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, les mots mourant dans sa gorge.  
_ Pour la première fois, enfin, je ne pensais plus à ma jambe! Pour la première fois, enfin, je ne pensais plus à moi! A mon plaisir, mais au votre! Pour la première fois, je pouvais enfin... Ne penser qu'à vous... J'ai essayé... J'AI ESSAYE! Mais...  
_ Je vous ai rejeté... finit la doyenne dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse.  
House baissa les yeux.

Elle l'observa en silence, son regard s'attardant sur ses épaules voutées et son torse qui se soulevait à un rythme effréné...

_ Je ne culpabiliserai pas. lâcha-t-elle enfin.  
Le diagnosticien releva les yeux, interloqué.  
_ Je vous connais House. Quand vous voulez quelque chose de moi... Quand vous voulez avoir raison... Vous me faites culpabiliser.  
_ Cuddy...  
_ Je ne culpabiliserai pas... répéta-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Je me l'interdis...  
_ Cuddy... reprit son employé en avançant d'un pas.

La doyenne aurait voulu reculer mais un sursaut de colère projeta son corps contre celui de House.  
Elle abattit ses poings avec force sur son torse et le martela en réprimant les larmes qui lui montaient irrésistiblement aux yeux.

_ Je ne culpabiliserai pas! Vous vous êtes servi de moi! Votre soit disant acte de bienveillance était indirectement lié à vous! Uniquement vous! Comme d'habitude! Je ne culpabiliserai pas! Vous n'avez aucun droit House! Je ne suis pas une marionette! J'ai des sentiments!  
_ Sentiments? souligna-t-il en clignant des yeux.  
Elle cessa de le frapper et leva la tête dans sa direction.  
_ Mais à quoi vous sert votre meilleur ami au juste?  
_ J'aimerais bien le savoir... avoua le diagnosticien.

Une violente envie de le gifler traversa l'esprit de la doyenne, mais elle se retint de justesse.

_ Vous m'avez blessé. souffla-t-elle. Vous vous êtes moqué de moi en vous comportant comme un vrai salopard... Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi votre esprit tordu en est arrivé là... Mais, au lieu de venir me voir... De me parler... Vous avez tenu un rôle exécrable et vous m'avez blessé... House! Vous m'avez...  
_ BLESSE! OUI! explosa le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy recula d'un pas en frémissant de peur.  
_ J'avais mal! Un double douleur qui me poignardait la jambe et le moral! J'ai essayé de me défaire de cette minable existence! Et vous l'avez constaté vous même, j'ai échoué! Je suis descendu plus bas que terre et je me suis bourré de vicodin à me flinguer le foie, oui! Dans cette magnifique descente en enfer, j'ai essayé de m'accrocher à quelque chose... A la femme paysage dont je rêvais, mais elle a préféré m'enfermer toute une journée dans une putain de salle de consultation!  
La doyenne grimaça, sentant son cœur se contracter avec douleur.  
_ Imaginez-vous un drogué enfermé entre quatre murs! Sans sa dose! J'avais mal! Je voulais VOUS faire du mal pour que vous ressentiez un peu ma douleur! Il n'y avait pas que ce membre mort qui pourrissait ma journée... Vous me pourrissiez la journée avec votre attitude de gamine! Normalement, c'est moi qui devrais tenir le rôle de l'adolescent en pleine crise existentielle!

Cuddy entrouvrit la bouche pour quémander un peu plus d'oxygène.  
Les larmes coulaient malgré elles, trouvant un échos aux perles de sel qui brillaient aux yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Après une déchirante déglutition, House laissa couler son ressentiment le long de son bras en frappant de toutes ses forces le mur.  
Il détestait se savoir dans cet état.  
Il inspira douloureusement puis fixa sa supérieure. Son corps semblait parcourut de spasmes tandis qu'elle luttait en vain contre les larmes qui se frayaient un chemin vers ses joues.  
Le diagnosticien fut secoué d'un frisson inattendu.

_Que ressent-on dans ces moments là?  
De la haine...  
Une profonde haine...  
On arrive à ce stade où le corps, engourdi, semble presque flasque...  
On ressent cette étrange impression qui laisse penser que notre âme est libérée de son enveloppe charnelle.  
Le désir de frapper l'autre nous brûle les doigts... Au point qu'on y ressente du plaisir..._

Que ressentait-il à ce moment là?

_Désir, (nom masculin)  
Envie d'obtenir, d'avoir quelque chose.  
Objet du désir._

Il savait la frontière entre la haine et l'amour très mince... Mais d'un point de vue totalement abstrait.

Que ressentait-il à ce moment là?

Il avait envie de la saisir... Et de l'embrasser. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Besoin, (nom masculin)  
Nécessité naturelle.  
Chose même qui est l'objet du besoin.  
Manque.  
Indigence.  
Désir puissant._

Son corps fut pris d'un infime tremblement.  
Sa tête se mit à tourner alors qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

Il fit un pas en avant.  
Elle recula.  
Nouveau pas.  
Elle recula une deuxième fois.

_ J'aimerais pourvoir m'excuser... prononça-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.  
Son bleu orageux toujours planté dans le regard presque éteint de la doyenne, il se rapprocha d'elle puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il resserra délicatement sa prise et ferma les yeux, attendant simplement que les décharges électriques cessent de parcourir son corps.  
Cuddy frissonna sous sa poigne mais ne dit mot.  
Il pencha sa tête vers la sienne puis replongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Mais je ne peux pas...  
Ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la doyenne.  
Elle ferma les yeux à son tour.  
_ Je n'y arrive pas... souffla-t-il dans sa bouche.  
Elle se cambra légèrement en arrière alors qu'il remontait ses mains vers sa nuque.

_Que fait-on après un tel accès de rage?  
On tue.  
On se meurt._

House glissa son pouce derrière l'oreille gauche de Cuddy.  
Son cœur avait cessé de battre.  
Le temps s'était figé.

_Suspens (nom masculin)  
Clerc auquel on a interdit l'exercice de ses fonctions.  
En suspens: dans l'incertitude, dans l'indécision, non résolu._

Brutale inspiration. L'air se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux poumons de la doyenne.  
Brutale expiration. House se laissa mourir sur les lèvres de sa supérieure.

_Embrasser, (verbe transitif)  
Serrer dans ses bras.  
Donner un baiser.  
[sens figuré] Environner, entourer.  
Saisir par l'esprit, par l'imagination, par le regard, par l'activité.  
Adopter._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddy sentit son corps vibrer de plaisir et se surprit à enlacer l'homme de tous ses maux à son tour.  
Son corps épousa le mur avec douceur tandis qu'elle suivait aveuglément le ballet de leurs langues. L'une et l'autre rivalisant de délicatesse et de passion, sur une touche de patience mêlée à ce sentiment grisant qui électrisait leurs sens.

Puis un bruit.  
Un toc.

House serra un peu plus la femme de toutes ses peurs contre lui. Ses lèvres, solidement collées aux siennes se refusaient toute brise d'air.  
Il suffoquait presque, au bord de l'étouffement mais continua de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Toc.

Le corps de Cuddy se détacha du mur tandis que deux mains à la fois rugueuses et tendres glissaient le long de son dos. Elle se sentit pressée, presque écrasée mais se laissa aller; totalement prisonnière à cette envie qui lui tordait le ventre.  
Leurs vêtements humides de sueur et d'eau, de doutes et d'assurance émettaient un bruit de succion à chaque fois que leurs corps se rencontraient.

Toc toc.

Une infime vapeur semblait s'élever entre eux. Comme si la chaleur respective de leurs corps séchait leurs vêtements. Comme si le désir de chacun évaporait leurs ressentiments et les dernières traces de colère.

Puis ce bruit persistant.  
Ce toc!

House tiqua mais ne releva pas. Il inspira furtivement alors que les lèvres de Cuddy se détachaient des siennes afin de combler son menton de doux baisers. Son rythme respiratoire s'apaisa quelque peu et à son tour, il permit à sa partenaire de reprendre son souffle en capturant avec délicatesse sa lèvre inférieure.  
Cuddy expira longuement, caressant de son souffle le visage du diagnosticien. Elle inspira fébrilement alors que sa langue repartait à la conquête de la sienne.

Toc toc toc.

La doyenne se détacha de son employé, troublée. Il combla rapidement l'espace qui les séparait et recommença à l'embrasser.

Toc toc toc!

Elle se détacha à nouveau, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il la cala à nouveau dans ses bras et pressa ses lèvres contres les siennes avec autorité.  
Elle émit un inaudible gémissement de plaisir et lui répondit avec fougue.

TOC.

Il inspira.

TOC.

Elle se cambra.

TOC!

Il se crispa, agacé mais se refusa à rompre leur étreinte.  
Elle tenta à nouveau de se dégager, résignée mais il resserra sa prise et se perdit avec délice dans sa bouche.

_ House!

Ils se figèrent, tremblant néanmoins de désir.  
Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

_ House! Tu es là?

Le diagnosticien poussa un grognement sourd en sentant deux mains se plaquer contre son torse.

Un cliquetis de clefs résonna derrière la porte.

Un furtif baiser, une furtive caresse.  
Frustration!

La clef s'engouffra dans la serrure.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs cœurs cessèrent de battre.

La poignée tourna.  
Dans un mouvement brusque, House l'attrapa et ouvrit la porte de façon à cacher sa supérieure.  
_ Je prenais une douche! tonna-t-il en s'efforçant de calmer ses frissons.  
Wilson le dévisagea avec ahurissement.  
_ Tout habillé? releva-t-il, incrédule.  
_ Bien oui. Ça se voit non?  
L'oncologue baissa les yeux afin de le détailler.  
Effectivement...  
_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?  
_ C'est toi qui me poses cette question? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? répliqua House.  
_ C'est un cas de force majeur...  
_ Le téléphone, tu connais?  
_ Tu parles de celui que tu as débranché?

Cuddy lança un regard au combiné de son employé et laissa échapper un soupir inaudible en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ J'ai aussi un mobile qui...  
_ Est éteint. finit l'oncologue.  
_ Y'a aussi le télégramme...  
_ Cuddy va venir. Je lui ai donné un double des clefs.  
House arqua les sourcils.  
_ Tu as combien de doubles comme ça?  
_ Une bonne quinzaine. Avec toi c'est nécessaire.

La doyenne ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réplique.  
Il était dans le vrai...

_ Merci de me prévenir. dit le diagnosticien en s'apprêtant à refermer sa porte.  
Wilson la bloqua avec effarement.  
_ Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait? Tu t'en moques?  
_ Je doute qu'elle passe à cette heure-ci...  
_ Elle ne semblait pas être dans son meilleur jour...  
_ Ça arrive à toutes les femmes, une fois par mois...  
_ House! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais...  
_ Promis je m'appliquerai la prochaine fois!  
_ Je ne parlais pas de ça! s'agaça son ami.  
_ Bonne nuit Wilson! articula le diagnosticien.

L'oncologue hésita un instant puis lâcha prise. Alors que la porte se refermait doucement, il salua son ami.  
_ Bonne nuit House.  
Il disparut de l'encadrement en lançant un furtif :  
_ Bonne nuit Cuddy.

Les deux autres médecins étouffèrent un hoquet de surprise.

La porte claqua avec un goût amer de...  
_ Foutage de gueule... marmonna un House pantois.  
Il se tourna vers Cuddy, la bouche entrouverte... Mais ne vit personne.  
_ Que...  
Il fit volte face, se pencha près du canapé...  
Personne.  
Puis des pas dans le couloirs se rapprochèrent avec empressement.  
Il vit la doyenne avancer vers lui, veste en mains, tête baissée.  
Sans lui accorder le moindre regard elle posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et murmura, la gorge serrée :  
_ Il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi.

_Cassure, nom féminin.  
L'endroit où un objet est cassé.  
Rupture._

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

_Décision, nom féminin.  
Action de décider.  
Résolution prise._

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée quand un « ok » la figea dans son élan.  
Elle se retourna face à House qui, les épaules voutées, fixait le sol.  
_ Ok?  
Il releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard. Il s'attendait à l'entendre s'éloigner d'un pas précipité et à entendre sa voiture démarrer au quart de tour... En tout cas, tout sauf à ça.  
_ Ok. répéta-t-il hébété.  
_ Ok... Ok? C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire? s'énerva-t-elle subitement.  
Le diagnosticien recula d'un pas, deux fois plus interdit par son comportement.

_Hésiter, verbe intransitif.  
Être dans l'incertitude.  
Ne savoir quel parti prendre._

_ Je... Très bien. marmonna-t-il enfin.  
_ Et c'est tout? Vous me laissez partir? s'offusqua-t-elle.

House écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, tout lui échappait ce soir!

_ Vous espériez quoi?  
Cuddy avança vers le salon et fit tomber son sac sur le canapé.  
_ Mais je ne sais pas! Un signe! N'importe quoi! s'emporta-t-elle en lui faisant à nouveau face.  
House sourit; la situation commençant à l'amuser.

_Hystérie, nom féminin.  
Maladie nerveuse caractérisée par une exagération de l'expression affective et intellectuelle, celle-ci pouvant se manifester sous forme organique (accès convulsifs, paralysie, etc.) Et sous forme psychique (angoisse, hallucination, etc.).  
Ensemble de symptômes organiques à caractère neurologique, dont on ne peut déceler aucune cause organique et auxquels on attribue une cause psychique.  
[sens figuré] Grande excitation._

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et haussa un sourcil d'un air subjectif.  
_ Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle sur la défensive.  
Il haussa les épaules, le regard malicieux.  
_ Je vous en supplie House... Pour une fois dans votre vie... Soyez plus clair!  
Pour toute réponse à cette attente, il fit basculer sa bouche sur le côté.  
Exaspérée et à nouveau calme, la doyenne reprit son sac et se tourna vers la sortie.  
_ Lever de rideau? suggéra-t-il en suivant son regard.  
_ Je n'ai pas les idées claires... avoua-t-elle en un murmure. Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi.  
_ Je vois. acquiesça-t-il pour la titiller.  
_ Ne m'agacez pas plus que je ne le suis déjà House... menaça-t-elle alors.

Elle tenta de lui passer devant mais il la retint subtilement en frôlant sa hanche droite de la main. Elle leva alors les yeux vers son employé et vit un sourire serein étirer ses lèvres.

_ Je pourrais aussi essayer un « restez » mais je doute qu'il franchisse votre cœur de pierre même si je vous l'assénais violemment. déclara-t-il en accentuant sa prise sur sa hanche.  
_ Jamais n'apprendrez-vous à viser le juste milieu? releva-t-elle avec sarcasme.  
_ Je vous jure de m'y essayer tous les jours. Mais c'est d'un ennui!  
_ Lâchez moi.  
_ Métaphoriquement ou..?  
Pour toute réponse, elle baissa les yeux vers sa main.  
_ Plus tard.

Soupir ostensible. Il s'en amusa.

_ Dites moi ce que vous avez à me dire House, et qu'on en finisse! l'invita-t-elle en essayant naïvement de se dégager de sa prise.

_Excuse, nom féminin.  
Raison qu'on allègue pour se disculper, pour disculper un autre.  
Prétexte.  
[au pluriel] Marques d'un regret._

_ Je suis navré que ce soit tombé sur vous…  
Il n'avait pas besoin dans dire plus. Cuddy soupira de contentement.  
_ C'est à croire que vous vous acharnez sur moi. tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.  
_ Je suis assez obsessionnel… Dans mon genre. expliqua-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.  
Sa main se cala naturellement au creux de son dos.  
_ Je vais avoir du mal à sortir de cet appartement si vous persistez à me retenir de cette façon. fit-elle remarquer en retenant son souffle.  
_ Vous allez prendre froid si vous sortez dehors… Dans cet état. argumenta-t-il.  
_ Je vous ai connu plus persuasif. répliqua-t-elle, mutine.  
_ Je dois avouer que j'ai dû mal à réfléchir avec tout ce que j'ai avalé et… Votre présence…  
_ House, vous essayerai de me séduire un autre…  
Il se plaqua à elle.  
_ Soir… finit-elle en déglutissant.  
_ La dernière fois que je vous ai laissé filer… J'ai replongé dans ma dépendance. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si je vous laissais franchir cette porte.  
Cuddy tiqua.  
_ Et je dois le prendre comment ?  
Déconcerté, le diagnosticien se détacha légèrement d'elle.  
_ Vous essayez encore de me faire culpabiliser ! reprit-elle d'un ton accusateur.  
_ J'ai dû mal m'exprim…  
_ Vous ne m'aimez pas House. Vous avez besoin de moi. Vous avez besoin de moi comme vous avez besoin d'un comprimé de Vicodin.  
Le diagnosticien la lâcha totalement, décontenancé.  
_ Vous n'aimez personne. Vous vous attachez à ce qui vous sert, à ce qui vous apporte quelque chose et il en va de même pour les êtres humains. Vous êtes incapable de prendre une chose telle qu'elle est et c'est ce qui m'effraie quand je pense à une possible relation entre nous deux.  
House entrouvrit la bouche.

C'était le moment idéal pour tourner cette situation en dérision. Un « vous y avez déjà pensé, ça me rassure et flatte mon égo » aurait été parfait à placer, pourtant… Impossible à prononcer.  
Il se contenta alors de déglutir, sentant avec horreur que la situation lui échappait à nouveau. Comment contrer un argument inébranlable ? Dieu que la vérité pouvait faire mal…

Cuddy continua sa tirade sans se soucier de l'effondrement du château de carte qui lui faisait face.  
_ Un jour, vous vous lasserez de moi parce que je ne vous servirai plus à rien. Je serai obsolète. Et comme tout objet obsolète, vous me mettrez à la casse sans même vous rendre compte que vous m'anéantirez. Je ne veux pas souffrir House… Je souffre déjà assez à l'heure actuelle.  
_ Je sais ce qu'est la souffrance. Je la côtoie quotidiennement. souffla-t-il, au bord de l'écroulement. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ma jambe…  
_ House… murmura la doyenne d'une voix inquiète.  
Le diagnosticien ferma un instant les yeux. Sa tête lui paraissait si lourde…  
_ House… House, vous êtes tout pâle. reprit Cuddy en lui saisissant le bras.  
_ Les mot peuvent faire mal vous savez.  
_ Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !  
Elle le soutint du mieux qu'elle put et le dirigea vers la cuisine.

Arrivés à bon port, Cuddy laissa House s'échouer sur une chaise puis s'appliqua à lui retirer son pantalon.  
_ Je croyais que nous étions en froid. lui glissa-t-il d'une voix enrouée.  
_ Vous m'enverrez des pics plus tard. rétorqua-t-elle de son éternel ton professionnel.  
_ Comme vous voudrez… marmonna-t-il en clignant fermement des yeux.  
_ Migraine ? questionna la doyenne en se redressant, le pantalon sur le bras droit.  
_ Un peu de paracé…  
_ Non ! coupa-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Avec le cocktail que vous vous êtes avalé ce soir, pas question que vous preniez quoi que ce soit de médicamenteux !  
_ Et le coq chanta trois fois, appuyant le reniement total de Pierre et les prédictions du fils de Dieu… hâcha House d'un ton amorphe.  
_ Prenez le comme une punition divine, oui. appuya Cuddy avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.  
Le diagnosticien soupira faiblement puis coucha délicatement sa tête sur la table à manger.  
Ce n'était pas une punition divine, juste le résultat d'une dure prédiction qu'il s'était fait. Le chant du coq étant remplacé par des battements distincts de son cœur au niveau de ses tempes.

Il frissonna subitement et lâcha un léger cri plaintif avant de maugréer contre le bois de son meuble.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se laisser glisser sur le sol de la cuisine, un tee-shirt lui atterrit subitement sur la tête. Suivi rapidement d'un pantalon en coton.  
_ Enfilez ça. ordonna calmement Cuddy en se dirigeant vers les placards de son employé.  
_ J'aurais préféré que vous fassiez votre boulot d'infirmière jusqu'au bout…  
_ Désolée, mais comme beaucoup de monde sur cette terre je ne crois pas que Jésus ait pu multiplier du pain et du poisson par sa seule volonté divine.  
_ Vous êtes juive ! Forcément, les miracles de vos ancêtres sont en compétition avec les siens !  
Cuddy émit un temps d'arrêt devant un tiroir puis se tourna vers House.  
_ Pourquoi parle-t-on religion ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
Le diagnosticien dont la jambe valide était en l'air, déposa son bas sur la table et haussa vaguement les épaules.  
_ Bah… Sûrement parce que notre gêne réciproque nous pousse à parler de sujets totalement déplacés, irréels, délicats dans un monde conformiste et sophrologique.  
_ Sophrologique ? releva la doyenne en saisissant à l'aveuglette un verre dans l'égouttoir.  
_ J'ai dit sophrologique ? Je voulais dire soporifique ! Soporifique ! rectifia House.  
_ J'en ai déjà entendu des lapsus mais là… commença sa supérieure avant de disparaitre dans le salon.

House poussa un soupir de soulagement en se traitant mentalement d'idiot puis s'empressa d'enfiler les vêtements qu'elle lui avait apportés.  
Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et lui tendit un verre de bourbon.

Tout d'abord déconcerté, puis méfiant, le diagnosticien dévisagea la doyenne qui s'installa en face de lui en l'invitant à boire.  
_ Vous y avez versé de l'arsenic ?  
_ Pas très fin venant de ma part. répondit-elle calmement.  
_ Rien n'est fin chez vous ! répliqua-t-il.  
Elle leva un sourcil.  
_ A part… Les courbes de votre nuque… lâcha-t-il malgré lui.  
Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de sa supérieure.  
_ Si je devais vous empoisonner… J'opterais pour une infusion de cigüe. déclara-t-elle d'un ton narquois.  
_ Et ce serait pour moi un grand honneur de mourir en reniant l'existence d'une multitude de divinités grecques. enchaina-t-il sur le même ton.  
_ Avalez ça. De toute évidence, vous avez attrapé froid. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour vous aider à vous réchauffer rapidement. Ne croyez pas que ça m'enchante de vous tendre un verre de ce qui vous détruit à petit feu. dit-elle en le toisant.  
_ Je vous préférais mutine… bougonna le diagnosticien avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

Il frissonna d'aise en sentant une douce chaleur diffuse parcourir son corps. Cette sensation sembla dénouer ses muscles et apaiser ses articulations, pourtant la douleur à sa nuque ne le quittait pas. C'est en grimaçant qu'il se massa maladroitement le cou, réfléchissant à la raison d'une telle raideur.

_ Ça va ? s'inquiéta la doyenne.  
_ Vous devriez vous aussi vous changer. Vous êtes tout aussi trempée. répondit-il.  
_ Je… commença-t-elle.  
_ Si vous vouliez vraiment partir, ce serait déjà fait. Au lieu de ça vous me déshabillez, me bordez et me soignez contre votre soit disant gré. Je suppose donc que vous allez rester encore un bon moment dans l'antre de Satan. Alors allez enfiler quelque chose qui m'appartient et je vous laisserez le loisir de m'étriper par la suite. débita-t-il rapidement en évitant soigneusement son regard.  
Lèvres pincées, la doyenne opina d'un hochement de tête puis s'éloigna d'un pas hésitant.

_Gravité, nom féminin.  
Pesanteur.  
Force qui attire les corps vers le centre de la terre.  
Centre de gravité: point d'application de la résultante des forces extérieures exercées sur l'ensemble des parties d'un corps par un champ gravitationnel.  
Dans le cas d'un champ gravitationnel uniforme ou nul, il coïncide avec le centre de masse.  
(Anglais: centre of gravity).  
[sens figuré] Caractère d'une chose ou d'une personne grave.  
Danger.  
Importance.  
Qualité d'un son de basse fréquence._

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**_A lire avec DJ Shadow - Mongrel...Meets His Maker_**

Si longer le couloir lui avait donné la sensation de se glisser dans un univers macabre et effrayant, entrer dans la chambre lui avait tout simplement ôté l'âme.  
La première fois, elle avait pu supporter le périple ; la santé de son employé était en jeu. A présent… Un seul pas lui arrachait une curieuse douleur à l'estomac.  
Cette odeur d'alcool fermenté par la chaleur et l'humide atmosphère qui s'en dégageait la révulsait. Pire encore, la simple vue des carcasses de boîtes de Vicodin gisant sur un matelas tanguant ; A l'image de la vie oscillante de l'homme dont elle s'était irrésistiblement éprise.  
Elle souffla, harassée. Dieu seul savait si elle perdait son temps à essayer de le maintenir ne serait-ce qu'en vie… et auprès d'elle.  
Elle avança en tâtonnant du pied. Comment diable avait-elle fait pour foncer dans cette chambre, plonger dans le placard, en sortir des vêtements secs et ressortir indemne de ce territoire hostile ?  
Elle poussa les bouteilles de bourbon afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la penderie. En passant près du lit, elle frôla le matelas de la cuisse et ne put résister à la tentation de l'arranger. De rapides gestes déterminés, elle le repositionna correctement et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle distingua une pile de dictionnaires de toutes tailles sur sa droite…

_Obsession, nom féminin.  
Action d'obséder.  
Idée fixe, hantise._

Et remarqua que le réveil sur la table de nuit, à sa gauche, affichait 0h00. Intriguée par un tel détail, elle fit le tour du lit et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'assit dessus afin de détailler le meuble et ce qu'il contenait. Elle prit le réveil en main et le fit tourner entre ses doigts en essayant de se remémorer quand avait eu lieu la rapide coupure de secteur sur tout Princeton. Pendant sa réflexion, son regard tomba sur la poignée du tiroir. Envoutante poignée…  
N'y tenant plus, elle l'agrippa et ouvrit le meuble. Elle plongea sa main à la découverte de tout et rien… D'une once de sa vie, de ses secrets… D'une partie de lui.  
Elle en sortit plusieurs prescriptions.  
Après un soupir de dépit, elle les examina puis :  
_ Qu'est-ce que…  
Elle se releva vivement en remettant les feuilles à leur place ; tout lui semblant à présent clair.  
Elle pivota sur ses talons et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le couloir quand son pied buta contre un livre dont la reliure dorée jurait avec celle des dictionnaires. Elle ramassa le curieux objet qu'elle ouvrit rapidement à l'emplacement du marque page. Au beau milieu de la feuille de droite était surligné un passage qui la conforta dans sa fantasque idée… Qui ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement.

_« Entre aimer et imaginer qu'on aime, quel dieu verrait la différence ? L'homme éprouve ce qu'il s'imagine éprouver et dans le domaine du sentiment le réel ne se distingue pas de l'imaginaire. »_

Si l'instant n'avait pas été si grave, elle se serait surprise à sourire.

House planta ses coudes dans la table et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tant s'embrouiller dans ses propres pistes. Il ne savait plus quelle carte poser et sentait que la situation lui échappait de minute en minute. La savoir dans sa chambre n'aidait en rien à le rendre plus serein…  
Mais quelle idée de lui proposer de se changer ! Autant l'inviter à s'installer ici !  
_ Pourquoi pas… se surprit-il à murmurer.  
Il bloqua sa respiration, atterré par ses propres pensées. Il avait déjà vécu pareille situation de dédoublement d'humeur sous perfusion d'alcool mais là… Vu comment il s'était vidé les entrailles quelques minutes plus tôt…  
_ En plus de me tuer à petit feu, elle me rend fou. conclut-il avec aberration.  
Il émit un temps d'arrêt. Pensait-il à la bouteille ou à sa supérieure ?  
Il était grand temps de mettre son orgueil de côté et d'appeler Wilson.  
Son ami avait eu raison de lui balancer en pleine figure qu'il n'était pas assez grand pour gérer une relation tout seul.

Décidé à prendre conseil auprès de sa conscience, il prit appui sur le dossier de sa chaise afin de se lever mais des bruits de pas dans le salon l'en dissuadèrent rapidement.  
Il relâcha la pression et se prépara mentalement à avoir un orgasme visuel. Après tout… Il allait voir Lisa Cuddy porter un caleçon lui appartenant et, au mieux, une chemise qu'il pourrait rapidement lui arracher si l'envie de la violer sur l'instant lui prenait.  
Il leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire.  
Enfin une pensée cohérente !

Elle entra enfin dans son champ de vision. Son sang remonta rapidement jusqu'à son cœur.  
_ Vous ne vous êtes pas changé. bougonna-t-il avec déception.  
Cuddy se planta devant lui sans faire cas de sa remarque.  
_ Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi chez vous ?

_Démasquer, verbe transitif et pronominal.  
Ôter à quelqu'un son masque.  
Faire connaître quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est._

House baissa les yeux en soupirant.  
Echec.

_ Quatre jours.  
_ Pourquoi Wilson ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?  
_ Parce que je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. Certes, il a la langue pendue… Mais jugeant que cela risquait de nuire à ma désintox…  
_ Il a gardé le silence. finit la doyenne.  
Le diagnosticien plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne faiblit pas.  
_ J'ai tenté de vous dire que vous pataugiez dans l'absurdité tout à l'heure mais…  
_ Mais tout à l'heure… Vos vomissements…  
_ J'ai dit que j'arrêtais la Vicodin, pas de boire ! Les analgésiques ne servaient pas à grand-chose tellement j'avais mal… Mon second vice était mon seul réconfort.  
_ Et toutes ces carcasses…  
_ Ok. En rentrant j'ai cherché de la Vicodin. J'en n'ai pas trouvé. Vous l'avez-vous-même constaté je suppose, les prescriptions datent de longtemps.  
Les mains sur les hanches, Cuddy leva la tête et soupira avec difficulté. Elle devait traiter toutes ces nouvelles informations avant de monter à nouveau sur le ring. Par moment, cet homme était si compliqué, que même des années d'expériences à ses côtés ne suffisaient pas. Devait-elle jouer franc jeu et placer sa théorie ou le mener lui aussi en bateau ?  
Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Ses faces à face avec House étaient souvent épuisants mais là… Elle se sentait complètement vidée. Amener cet âne au pied du mur était une tâche compliquée et ce soir, malgré le fusil à baïonnette, il continuait à s'enfoncer dans ses manigances et mensonges. Elle savait qu'il lui manquait un détail pour tout comprendre… Mais quoi ?

_ Vous sentez que quelque chose vous échappe ?  
Elle tressauta puis reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui.  
_ Vous vous jouez de moi ?  
La main droite sur la nuque, il s'étira en grommelant :  
_ Si c'était le cas, j'y prendrais beaucoup plus de plaisir…  
_ Sauf si la situation vous échappait.  
Il lâcha sa nuque et planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien.  
_ La situation à l'air de m'échapper ?  
_ Elle a l'air d'être à votre portée ? répliqua Cuddy.  
_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes toujours dans mon appartement !  
_ Pour le pire…  
_ Et pourquoi pas le meilleur.  
Il lui sourit puis l'invita à s'asseoir d'un impérial geste de la main. Pour toute réponse à son invitation, la doyenne croisa les bras et se renfrogna.  
_ Allez au diable House.  
_ J'en rêve depuis votre arrivée ici. Tout dépendra de la profondeur de votre gorge.  
Elle haussa les épaules avec dédain puis lui asséna un :  
_ Vous avez eu assez d'occasions pour l'évaluer ces derniers temps.  
_ Je ne parlais pas de cette gorge-là. rectifia-t-il avec le regard brillant.  
Elle tressaillit. Il recommençait à conquérir le territoire et gagnait rapidement du terrain.  
_ Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement. lâcha-t-elle en réfléchissant à vive allure.  
La réponse était là… Quelque part.  
House pencha légèrement la tête afin de la sonder puis s'efforça de trouver une position plus confortable sur sa chaise.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez à gigoter comme ça ? interrogea la doyenne en se rapprochant.  
House maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible en portant une énième fois sa main à sa nuque.  
_ La situation vous échappe… Irrésistiblement. déclara Cuddy en se positionnant derrière lui.  
Le diagnosticien se crispa.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire…  
Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou.  
_ Çaha ! finit-il en frissonnant.  
Satisfaite de sa réaction, la doyenne rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille droite et s'appliqua à le rendre fou.  
_ Votre nuque.  
Premier tressaillement.  
_ Elle vous fait mal.  
Deuxième tressaillement.  
_ Preuve d'une certaine culpabilité liée à de l'angoisse. Vous avez peur que je découvre votre secret et vous savez… inconsciemment… que je suis sur le point de tout découvrir.  
Il ferma les yeux et souffla péniblement tandis qu'elle laissait courir ses pouces le long de sa nuque.  
_ Tout m'avouer vous éviterait de souffrir autant. En êtes-vous conscient ?  
_ A vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que vous cachez dans vos poches des aiguilles de vaudou.  
_ Pas la peine, elles sont déjà plantées dans votre cou. Rappelez-vous House, la nuque est le réceptacle de l'âme.  
_ Et mon pénis celui de mon sang, cessez de me souffler ainsi dans l'oreille ! s'écria-t-il en paniquant soudainement.  
_ Je vous tiens ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, victorieuse.  
House se leva et s'éloigna prestement d'elle en instaurant un périmètre de sécurité.  
_ De quoi avez-vous peur au juste ?  
_ De votre confiance en vous. répondit-il du tac au tac. Ce n'est jamais bon pour moi.  
Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de sa supérieure.  
House retint son souffle ; Cette assurance ne lui réservait vraiment rien de bon !  
_ Assis. ordonna-t-elle.  
_ Non.  
_ Vous avez mal. Je le vois au tressautement de votre cuisse. releva-t-elle d'un ton posé.  
Les épaules du diagnosticien s'affaissèrent. Il était découvert et en difficulté. Le jeu qu'il avait en main était loin de faire le poids face à sa paire d'as. Il obtempéra alors à la demande en se demandant comment éviter ce qui allait suivre.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit House ?  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
_ Là, c'est vous qui êtes moins claire…  
_ Pourquoi avoir encore essayé de me doubler ?  
_ Si vous pouviez me décrypter tout ça…  
_ Arrêtez de faire l'idiot ! Ça ne m'amuse plus du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle avec exaspération.  
_ Je ne serais plus-moi si je n'essayais pas de vous manipuler. avoua-t-il enfin.  
_ Je préfère ça…  
_ Dans ce cas je ne me priverai plus de la franchise...  
_ J'vous emmerde. le coupa-t-elle.  
Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
_ Me faire passer pour une idiote à l'hôpital… Ça passe… Votre génie vous excuse. Mais jouer avec mes sentiments… Là, ça ne va plus.  
_ Je n'ai pas essayé de j…  
_ Bien sûr que non ! Vous n'êtes pas si salaud que vous espérez nous le faire croire tous les jours ! Par contre, manipuler et tromper vous assure de maitriser la situation et de ne pas quitter votre carapace !  
_ C'est une analyse tout à fait loua…  
_ Et pour ça je vous emmerde avec toute mon affection. coupa-t-elle à nouveau.  
House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à nouveau, totalement interdit.  
Les traits de la doyenne s'adoucirent.  
_ Si vous vouliez vraiment que je sache que vous ne preniez plus de Vicodin, vous me l'auriez fait savoir. Que ce soit à l'hôpital ou à l'instant quand j'ai découvert l'état de votre chambre. Vous m'avez fait croire que vous aviez replongé pour que je vous déteste mais une autre part de votre esprit dérangé n'a pas su me laisser partir et c'est pour cette raison que nous en sommes là… Dans votre cuisine.  
_ Je suis apparemment schizophrène. en conclut le diagnosticien pour se donner contenance.  
_ Non. Simplement amoureux. répliqua-t-elle avec douceur.  
Il cessa de respirer.  
_ En tout cas, j'ose l'espérer. ajouta-t-elle en rougissant sensiblement.  
Tétanisé, House la fixa sans rien dire.  
Notant qu'il semblait ailleurs, Cuddy se demanda s'il était sur un nuage ou au bord du précipice… La deuxième option étant plus logique. Se répétant que mettre carte sur table restait la bonne solution, elle poursuivit après une profonde inspiration.  
_ C'est la raison pour laquelle Wilson n'a pas été si insistant quand je suis allée lui prendre vos clefs. Et il est passé dans l'unique but de voir où nous en étions. Il n'espère qu'une chose : qu'on se fixe une bonne fois pour toute… Peu importe le résultat finalement… Et je suppose que tout l'hôpital le vit de la même façon…  
_ Ça, je m'en fiche. réussit à articuler le diagnosticien.  
_ Et je vous envie pour ça. admit sa supérieure.  
_ Venez en au fait. la pressa-t-il.  
Nouvelle inspiration.  
Elle se lança enfin :  
_ Vous voyez un psy.

Echec et mat.

_ Je bande mou.

_Parade, nom féminin.  
Réunion de troupes qui vont être passées en revue.  
Exhibition pompeuse.  
Action de parer un coup._

_ Votre lapsus…  
Il se raidit.  
_ Vous voyez un psychiatre ! répéta-t-elle avec conviction.  
_ Vous aviez raison… commença-t-il en se levant de son siège. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.  
_ La sophrologie, c'était pour votre douleur ? Où espéreriez-vous autre chose de la thérapie ?  
_ Sortez d'ici. ordonna-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.  
Elle planta ses talons dans le sol et leva la tête en signe de défi.  
_ Non. articula-t-elle d'un ton implacable.  
_ S-o-r-t-e-z d'i-c-i.  
_ Détacher chaque syllabe ne m'aidera pas à mieux intégrer votre injonction. répliqua-t-elle calmement.  
_ Je vous préférais hystérique !  
_ Et moi je vous préférais saoul ! Au moins je pouvais en tirer quelque chose !  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi à la fin ? Que je me mette à nu ?  
_ Pourquoi pas !  
Le diagnosticien émit un mouvement de recul.  
Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire et en même temps… Cette alternative réveillait en lui une profonde rancœur.  
Ce soir était vraiment le soir de tous les basculements ! En moins d'une demi-heure, il était passé par tous les stades de la haine à la profonde affection.

_Tension, nom féminin.  
Etat de ce qui est tendu.  
En électricité : différence de potentiel.  
Pression d'un gaz, d'une vapeur, du sang.  
[sens figuré] Effort intellectuel :  
Tension d'esprit.  
Nervosité._

Les poings serrés, Cuddy luttait pour garder le menton en l'air et les yeux rivés aux siens. Elle se doutait bien que sur le moment il devait la haïr ; tout son corps le clamait.  
En même temps… Ce sentiment lui paraissait légitime. Ce n'était que la logique finalité du fait qu'elle le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements. Quitte à y laisser sa seule chance de construire quelque chose avec lui, elle voulait qu'il se libère… Ce soir… Et une bonne fois pour toute.  
Alors elle tint bon : droite, les épaules carrées, le visage fermé, la mine sévère, le menton en l'air, le regard déterminé.  
Prête à tout encaisser.  
Finalement, House haussa négligemment les épaules puis…  
_ Ok.  
_ Ok ? releva-t-elle bêtement.  
Le diagnosticien se posta devant elle, le torse bombé. Il inspira profondément puis… retira son tee-shirt.  
Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Cuddy recula d'un pas en bredouillant :  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
_ Ça ne se voit pas ? il retira son bas. Je me mets à nu !  
_ Hou…  
La doyenne ne finit pas sa phrase, trop occupée à placer une main devant ses yeux au moment où il agrippait son caleçon.  
Enfin nu, House se redressa de toute sa hauteur.  
_ Regardez-moi. exigea-t-il.  
_ Ce que vous venez de faire est loin d'être spirituel ! House, cessez de…  
Il lui empoigna violemment la main qui cachait son visage et l'attira vers lui avec force.  
_ Regardez-moi !  
Elle se dégagea de sa prise, prit son courage à deux mains et lui fit face… Pour finir totalement désarmée.  
_  
Subjuguer, verbe transitif.  
Dompter, dominer, séduire, exercer de l'ascendant : subjuguer les esprits et les cœurs._

Elle le trouva beau.  
Tout simplement beau.

_ Embrassez-moi. souffla-t-elle.  
Elle frissonna en entendant ces mots franchirent ses propres lèvres.

_Envoûter, verbe transitif.  
Pratiquer l'envoûtement, opération qui consiste à faire subir à une figurine représentant une personne des supplices destinés à cette personne.  
[sens figuré] Exercer une emprise morale, une influence très forte sur quelqu'un._

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolée pour ces deux semaines de silence radio. J'avais la dengue xD_

__

Il resta stoïque face à la demande ; apparemment déconcerté par le naturel de la requête.

_ Embrassez-moi avant que je ne fuis en courant ! le pressa-t-elle alors en s'affolant.  
Il tressaillit puis fondit sur elle en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.  
Elle tendit immédiatement les lèvres et frissonna d'aise en sentant les siennes s'y poser avec fougue.

_Passion, nom féminin  
Mouvement violent de l'âme.  
Émotion très forte et durable qui vainc la raison.  
Amour extrême.  
Désir très vif.  
L'objet de cet amour, de ce désir._

Totalement désemparé, House ne tint pas longtemps et fut rapidement à court de souffle.  
Quand il décolla ses lèvres des siennes… Son corps du sien… Il eut l'impression qu'on lui ôtait la vie. Le sol devint impalpable, l'air irrespirable, la distance insoutenable.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit d'un tout nouvel angle : Les paupières reposées, ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir en suspens, sa gorge tendue de désir harassée par une envie de déglutir. Au final, qu'importe le manque de souffle, les poumons vidés, la gorge asséchée et la jambe éplorée, il n'avait qu'une envie : se donner tout entier.  
Alors son corps se rapprocha à nouveau, l'effleura…

Il se figea.

Son bleu teinté de vert venait de s'amarrer à son port ; sondeur, interrogatif… Pensif.

Puis un son sourd s'extirpa de sa bouche. Un son qui se transforma en mot puis en phrase.  
_ Vous l'aviez fait pour moi ?

_Incertitude, nom féminin  
Défaut de certitude.  
État d'une personne indécise._

_ La thérapie. précisa-t-elle après une courte déglutition.  
_ En partie. répondit House sans hésiter.

Un sourire illumina son visage, le fragmentant en mille parcelles.  
Elle se colla à lui comme pour recoller les morceaux, épousa de ses mains la forme de ses omoplates et posa sa tête sur son torse.

_ Pourquoi toujours faire compliqué ?  
Le diagnosticien sourit à tour.  
_ J'essaie d'être simple dans ma vie de tous les jours mais c'est d'un ennui ! plaisanta-t-il alors.  
Il l'entendit rire doucement puis sentit ses mains glisser le long de son dos.  
_ Pour sûr House… ses mains se calèrent au creux de ses reins. Avec vous, je ne m'ennuie jamais.  
Elle lui agrippa subitement les fesses, lui tirant un « oh » de lucidité.

Il était nu ! Quel crétin ! Il s'était mis TOUT nu !

_ Besoin de boire un verre. souffla Cuddy avant de fuir au fond de la cuisine.

_Déconcerter, verbe transitif.  
Surprendre, troubler.  
Plonger dans l'incertitude._

Quand elle se retourna, il avait déjà disparu. Elle soupira de soulagement ; une seconde de plus en sa présence et elle rendait l'âme.  
Fébrile au possible, la doyenne s'accrocha au lavabo pour ne pas défaillir. Du regard, elle scruta la pièce à la recherche de la bouteille de bourbon. Quand elle la vit enfin, elle se précipita dessus et la déboucha avec empressement : elle avait besoin d'un remontant ; de quelque chose qui lui permettrait de revenir à la réalité le plus brutalement possible.

Le bourbon remplit son rôle avec brio.

A nouveau posée et sereine, Cuddy fit un pas en direction du salon. Le diagnosticien entra directement dans son champ de vision. Elle l'observa se rhabiller, constatant sa gêne et son air perdu. Il sembla soupirer de soulagement quand le tissu de son bas recouvrit sa cicatrice puis se redressa en raidissant son dos. Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, scannant le salon, totalement désorienté.

La doyenne fit un pas en arrière, pensive.

House était comme une pomme qu'on lui aurait interdite de cueillir sous peine de souffrir. Une pomme qui ne cessait de la tenter, aidée par cet esprit malin qui lui murmurait combien il était à croquer. Elle était consciente de tous les maux qui la menaçaient, de toutes les peines du monde qui s'abattraient sur elle si elle se laissait séduire par ce fruit du démon. Et pourtant… Ce rouge qu'elle percevait à la gauche de son corps, palpitant de vie et de vrais sentiments la propulsait vers une aspiration nouvelle qu'elle se savait impossible à refuser.

Elle était prête à souffrir de bonheur.

Nouvelle rasade de bourbon, nouvel aplomb.  
Il était temps de conclure.

Elle retourna dans le salon avec la bouteille qu'elle posa sur la table basse, s'installa tant bien que mal sur le canapé tandis qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose.  
_ Qu'avez-vous perdu ? questionna-t-elle en balançant quelques boîtes d'ibuprofène au sol.  
_ Ma canne. avoua-t-il en se redressant.  
Comme guidée par un sixième sens, elle glissa sa main sous les coussins et en tira la canne du diagnosticien.  
_ Elle est là. déclara-t-elle, profitant de son attention pour planter son regard dans le sien.  
_ Ok. fit-il.  
Il s'assit sur le rebord du canapé sans oser la lui prendre des mains.  
_ Ça m'étonne de vous…  
_ Nous y voilà. souffla-t-il.  
_ Il y a tant de… thérapies dans ce monde… pourquoi celle-là en particulier ? Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas vraiment de la science et c'est tellement éloigné de vos croyances ! Et par là, je veux dire… Que vous n'en avez aucune.  
Un amer sourire étira les lèvres de House. Cuddy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue gauche en réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle devait choisir pour tourner cette situation en sa faveur.  
_ Où voulez-vous en venir ? finit-il par demander.  
_ Je crois que j'aime ce que vous devenez…  
Il se figea un instant puis tourna totalement la tête vers elle.  
_ Vous êtes prêt à lâcher vos convictions pour arranger tout un pan de votre vie… Vous êtes prêt à tout mettre en œuvre, quitte à passer pour un parfait abruti.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
_ Il faut avouer… Que cette décision de vous en remettre à la sophrologie est touchante. Touchante mais stupide. avoua-t-elle en toute sincérité.  
Le diagnosticien serra les dents, se gardant bien de la remettre à sa place. Après tout… Elle n'avait pas si tort…  
_ Vous mûrissez House. conclut-elle.  
Le torse du diagnosticien se souleva brusquement sous le regard satisfait de sa supérieure.  
Elle ramena ses jambes à elle et posa tête sur ses genoux.  
_ Vous avez essayé l'hypnose ? questionna-t-elle.  
Il se contenta de hocher la tête, de plus en plus gêné.  
_ Et ? relança-t-elle.  
_ Au final… Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.  
Cuddy acquiesça en silence.  
_ Et ces imbéciles ont plus tendance à vous dire de chercher au fond de vous la réelle harmonie et en donnant des exercices psychologiques tirés par les cheveux ou impossible à réaliser par le commun des mortels.  
_ Par exemple ?  
_ Pour me sentir mieux et diminuer la douleur à ma jambe… Je dois faire abstraction de l'instrument de cette douleur.  
La doyenne arqua les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.  
_ Ma canne. précisa-t-il.  
_ Sous prétexte que vous vous en servez pour boiter ?  
_ Vous avez pigé le truc.  
_ House, cette thérapie ne sert vraiment à rien ! Comment voulez faire abstraction de ce qui vous sert à marcher ?  
_ Par abstraction, ces idiots veulent que je ne voie pas dans cette canne le reflet de ma douleur mais quelque chose de foncièrement positif…  
Un éclair de clarté traversa le regard de Cuddy.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Je n'y suis pas vraiment arrivé… répondit-il en massant sa cuisse.  
_ D'où la présence du flacon de Vicodin dans la salle de consultation.  
_ Malheureusement, il n'en restait pas suffisamment dans la boîte pour que je me shoote et vous envoie définitivement au diable.  
La doyenne sourit malgré elle.  
_ Ceci dit… reprit House. Les quelques comprimés avalés aujourd'hui sont la preuve de mon cuisant échec.  
_ Je ne dirais pas ça… répliqua-t-elle avec douceur. Cet incident vous a permis de planer suffisamment pour me mettre hors de moi. Et maintenant, je suis là.  
House opina d'un léger hochement de tête puis sourit à son tour.  
_ Je devrais d'ailleurs vous remercier. Votre réaction puérile m'a valu une rapide seconde désintox forcée.  
_ Ravie de voler à votre secours même en pleine ignorance. chuchota-t-elle avant de se redresser.

Le diagnosticien se racla la gorge et détourna son regard du sien en fixant un point invisible devant lui.  
Elle commença à tourner la canne entre ses mains, songeuse.  
La surveillant du coin de l'œil, House vit sa supérieure le détailler longuement puis fixer la canne. Il ferma les yeux et recommença à masser sa cuisse, se sentant de plus en plus minable. Il aurait voulu disparaitre, ne plus exister. Ne plus ressentir un tel sentiment.  
Que le pathétisme pouvait être lourd à porter !

**A lire avec Yael Naim - Toxic**

Il s'apprêtait à plonger un peu plus dans son dépérissement quand un bruit de succion attira son attention. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda avec ébahissement Cuddy boire du bourbon au goulot. Après quatre interminables gorgées, elle redéposa la bouteille quasiment vide à terre puis, semblant déterminée, s'agenouilla sur le canapé, tournée dans sa direction.  
_ Très bien. dit-elle.  
_ Quoi très bien ? interrogea un House ébaubi.  
_ Je vais vous aider à finir une bonne fois pour toute cette thérapie. Après tout, vous subissez ce calvaire en partie à cause de moi.  
_ Première fois que j'entends un juif laisser à un autre le soin de devenir martyr.  
_ Vous utilisez l'humour noir comme système de défense, je ne vous en veux pas. réplique-t-elle en retirant sa veste et en avançant dangereusement vers lui.  
_ Sois vous ne tenez pas l'alcool, sois j'ai raté un épisode…  
_ Taisez-vous House. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.  
_ Mais pourqu…  
Elle le fit taire d'un baiser autoritaire qu'elle approfondit rapidement, se faisant plus langoureuse.

Irrésistiblement, il se détendit sous ses coups de langues aussi planants qu'une bonne dose de Vicodin. Il quitta l'accoudoir en se laissant glisser le long du canapé... En se laissant glisser dans une torpeur bien plus trippante que celle qui suivait une bonne dose de morphine. Elle le lâcha enfin, s'écartant de quelques centimètres, histoire de savourer le retour sur terre. Il aimait cette sensation de flottement juste avant l'atterrissage… Bien plus obsédante que celle qu'il ressentait après une injection de Démérol.

Embrumé par son nouvel opium, il la vit s'allonger sur le canapé et retirer son bas en ayant la sensation de l'observer derrière une vitre. Puis le sang pulsa violemment dans tout son corps quand, de gestes lascifs, elle plaça la canne entre ses jambes en la caressant avec délicatesse et suavité.  
D'un geste nerveux, House porta une main à son cou dans l'espoir de desserrer un col inexistant. Sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps tandis qu'une âpre déglutition lui arrachait littéralement la gorge.  
De son côté, Cuddy ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux frottements de la canne contre son pubis en poussant de longs gémissements.  
House entrouvrit la bouche en quête d'un peu d'oxygène.

_Décéder, verbe intransitif  
Passer de vie à trépas._

Sa supérieure se cambra légèrement en pressant un peu plus la canne contre elle.  
Un nom franchit ses lèvres. Telle une plainte : House.

_Ressusciter, verbe transitif et intransitif.  
Ranimer, ramener de la mort à la vie.  
Faire revivre.  
Revenir à la vie._

Mais revivre pour mieux souffrir… Mourir à nouveau… Et pourquoi pas en elle.

Son cœur cessa de battre à l'idée même de prendre procession d'elle.  
De toute façon, dans son état, il en serait incapable !  
Il trépidait tant la pression était énorme et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient au sommet de de son crâne. Il la fixait, tétanisé de plaisir, abasourdi par la volupté qu'elle dégageait à chaque roulement de bassin.  
Son nom gravit pour la deuxième fois ses lèvres qu'elle pinça avec gourmandise.

_Torride, adjectif.  
Excessivement chaud._

Elle était magnifique. Si magnifique qu'il en tremblait d'émoi.  
Il s'épongea le front de la main sans quitter sa tortionnaire du regard.  
De son côté, elle prenait un malin plaisir à le fixer et à hachurer son nom en multipliant les gémissements. Elle voulait qu'il se lance, qu'il participe et d'un simple appel du menton, le lui fit savoir.  
Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, soudain craintif. Et si ses gestes s'avéraient trop brusques ? Ce serait ruiner un tableau impressionniste en y dessinant un énorme cube.  
Totalement plongé dans sa tortueuse réflexion, il ne sentit pas le pied de sa supérieure glisser le long de sa cuisse. Il fut alors brutalement éjecté de ses pensées par la tentative d'infiltration de son gros orteil vers son entrejambe. Il recula brutalement son bas-ventre, perdit l'équilibre et vit, partagé entre l'effroi et le ravissement, sa main se poser sur sa cuisse.  
Elle frémit en sentant l'étrange sensation que procurait la rencontre d'une peau moite contre une peau brûlante. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée pouvoir le mettre dans un tel état…  
Il souffla bruyamment, lui tirant un sourire.  
Il était beau. Éperdument désirable et… totalement paumé. Elle reprit alors la barre, posant sa main sur la sienne et la guidant jusqu'à son sexe. Il se laissa faire, les yeux clos, la respiration chaotique. Elle fit glisser son index et son majeur sous son string puis posa son pouce sur la canne. Il vibra de plaisir à ce contact, se refusant alors de perdre une miette de plus du spectacle. Il leva les paupières, croisa un regard noircit de désir puis posa à nouveau les yeux sur son entre jambe.  
Elle bougea enfin.  
D'une simple pression du doigt elle l'abattit à bout portant, lui offrant la vue du bois épousant les formes de son sexe. Son pénis répondit instinctivement en battant violemment contre sa cuisse.  
Elle le tenait.  
A chaque pression de la canne sur son pubis, son sexe pulsait comme si sa propre verge reposait sur l'humide bout de tissu.  
Cette intense sensation… C'en était trop. Son cœur allait finir par lâcher si elle continuait ainsi de vider son chargeur sur lui.  
Nouvelle pression. Nouvelle détonation. Le plaisir l'éventra.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, le souffle coupé… Puis mima un « stop » du bout des lèvres.

Alors… Doucement, Cuddy fit remonter la canne le long de son corps puis la fit basculer par-dessus sa tête. L'oxygène s'engouffra à nouveau dans les poumons de House tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur elle.  
Il souffla contre sa peau, la respiration saccadée, les pensées totalement incohérentes. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'obligea à lever les yeux dans sa direction. Il remonta un peu plus sur elle et cala confortablement une main derrière ses hanches. Elle se cambra, frôla ses lèvres des siennes… Sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, s'appliquant sur chaque geste, chaque message transmis par leurs caresses.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle rompit leur étreinte et lui suggéra de rejoindre la chambre.  
_ Je sens que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise sur ce canapé.  
Il soupira de contentement en guise de réponse puis se leva sans se détacher d'elle.

L'ascension se fit sans réelle encombre même si le boitement commun des deux, le corps courbé du diagnosticien et les pointes que faisait Cuddy pour se maintenir à sa hauteur donnait une touche grotesque au tableau.

Ils débarquèrent dans la chambre comme les Alliés débarquèrent en Normandie.  
Les combats de langues s'enchainèrent, des souffles moururent, des gémissements s'épaulèrent.  
Leurs raisons agonisaient mais l'une d'entre elle s'obstina à garder les armes.  
Cuddy planta ses talons dans le sol, cognant au passage une bouteille qui alla finir sa course sous le lit de son propriétaire.  
House grogna contre son cou, sa fougue perdant du terrain.  
Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se sommant d'ignorer les caresses de son amant ; Ses mains fiévreuses en quête du rebord de son haut, son bois de vie percutant désespérément son pantalon.  
_ House. prononça-t-elle avec difficultés.  
Il l'étreignit solidement puis releva la tête avec une lenteur exaspérante. Quand son regard se planta enfin dans le sien, elle le sonda un instant puis, suppliante…  
_ Dites-le.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

_Je m'excuse à nouveau pour le délai d'attente. Ne pas avoir Internet at home est très handicapant. Merci pour vos commentaires. Comme d'hab, la musique est très importante. Je ne peux que vous donner le titre car ici les liens ne passe pas. J'espère que vous tombez toujours sur le BON son._

_A lire avec **La distancia para une duelo**_**_ (The distance to a duel) _**

Après une douloureuse déglutition, il articula péniblement :  
_ Le.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus…  
Leurs lèvres se scellèrent comme pour signer leurs déclarations respectives. Puis leurs esprits basculèrent tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient difficilement du lit.

Il l'effeuilla, la froissa entre ses doigts.  
Les faibles remparts tombèrent peu à peu, rejoignant le bordel étalé sur le sol.  
Et du bordel, il y en avait ! Au sol, au ciel, contre eux, en eux. Leurs bouches épileptiques s'entrechoquaient puis se perdaient, s'effleuraient puis se maudissaient. Leurs souffles aussi caverneux et laborieux qu'un râle guttural témoignaient d'une fatigue ignorée et d'une impatience éplorée.

Ils trébuchèrent, tourbillonnèrent dans le maelström des carcasses de boîtes d'analgésiques.  
Cuddy s'allongea tel un livre ouvert, offerte à la libre lecture de son amant qui s'appliqua à la décoder du bout de la langue. Paragraphe par paragraphe, courbe par courbe ; il accentua les virgules par des ralentissements, les points d'exclamations par des gémissements, les points de suspensions par des supplications…

Le temps et l'espace s'évaporèrent, seule une chaleur au loin témoignant encore de l'existence. Elle l'attira vers elle, accentuant cette sensation de flottement au moment où sa main droite effleura son entre-jambe. Comme si le souffle du cosmos effleurait la terre. Résultat si… Saisissant… A la fois si bon et si douloureux.  
Et cette sensation de flottement ne le quittait plus. Il plana jusqu'à elle, jusqu'à la toucher du bout des doigts. Nouvel effleurement. Il lui tira un gémissement tandis que les boites de Vicodin lui roulaient sous la peau.  
Ils se dégustèrent, se léchèrent, s'emprisonnèrent dans un perpétuel mouvement cyclique. Un baiser, une poussée, une caresse et un peu de hardiesse.  
Mouvements lents puis rapides.  
Mouvements brouillons puis… Limpides.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent puis leurs deux êtres en suspension ne firent plus qu'un.

_Pénétration, nom féminin.  
Action de pénétrer.  
Perspicacité, lucidité d'esprit. _

Une subite et féminine inspiration brisa le silence voluptueux de la chambre. Un nouveau coup de boutoir la fit taire sur le champ.  
_  
« Il est difficile de définir l'amour. Ce qu'on en peut dire est que dans l'âme c'est une passion de régner, dans les esprits c'est une sympathie, et dans le corps ce n'est qu'une envie cachée et délicate de posséder ce que l'on aime après beaucoup de mystères. »_

Elle aspirait ses craintes, ses doutes, ses sentiments les plus sombres et les plus violents pour les restituer sous forme d'un plaisir qui le plongeait petit à petit dans un néant satiné.  
Il n'y avait plus deux corps, deux mouvements… Juste le roulement d'une entité dont la forme obscure était trouée de reflets orange.

L'énergie qu'ils dégageaient diffusait dans la pièce une chaleur sensuelle dont la langoureuse odeur embaumait la pièce. Les sons qu'ils émettaient faisaient échos aux battements chaotiques de leurs cœurs, de leurs corps en total perdition. Ils ne se regardaient même plus ; les yeux clos, les lèvres pincées ou entrouverte béatement, les muscles saillants… aveuglés par une passion qui les guidait sans tâtonner, avec talent et complaisance.

Le temps se figea, maintenant le corps de Cuddy en suspens. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au dernier assaut. House tenta de nouer un contact visuel mais elle semblait à mille lieux… Beaucoup plus haut, placée auprès de l'Eternel. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, saisit délicatement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Elle ne réagit pas, ne respira pas. Quant à lui, au point de la rupture, il n'osa même plus esquisser le moindre geste.  
Quand soudain ! Des mains agrippèrent violemment sa nuque et un bassin se colla brutalement au sien, emprisonnant totalement son membre en son être. Elle expira brusquement et rouvrit les yeux, les pupilles dilatées.

Orgasme.  
La femme paysage venait de voler en éclat.

Submergé d'euphorie et de jouissance, il se déchargea en elle mêlant un feulement à son hurlement muet, décuplant par la même occasion le témoignage de sa complète satisfaction : elle cria à mi-voix.

Ils s'écroulèrent enfin, terrassés par la violence de leurs émois tandis que les dernières boîtes de Vicodin, chassées de leur territoire, quittaient le lit et roulaient sinistrement à terre.

House s'écarta doucement de son amante et se retrouva sur le dos. Une main vint alors se loger sur sa joue droite et l'obligea à tourner la tête dans la direction opposée.  
Croiser son regard anima en lui une curieuse sensation de félicité qu'il s'empressa d'exprimer par un subtil baiser.  
Cuddy souffla entre ses lèvres puis se blottit contre lui, bien déterminée à ne plus le lâcher.  
Un sourire plus tard et elle baissa les paupières. Abaissa les barrières.

_Bien-être, nom masculin invariable.  
Situation agréable et commode du corps ou de l'esprit.  
État de fortune convenable, aisance._

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

_« Il y a des odeurs matinales de café bien plus savoureuses et appréciables que d'autres. »_  
C'est la réflexion qui traversa l'esprit de Lisa Cuddy à son réveil.  
Elle sourit puis soupira de satisfaction.  
Elle leva paresseusement les paupières l'une après l'autre, déjà certaine de ne pas trouver House à ses côtés. Situation qui l'arrangea à sa plus grande surprise.  
_« Ça recommence. Vous couchez à peine ensemble et tu le rejettes déjà. »_  
Elle roula dans le lit en étouffant un cri d'exaspération dans son oreiller puis se redressa en prenant grand soin de se flageller l'esprit.  
Elle se figea en constatant que dans sa course une feuille en papier s'était collée à sa joue droite.  
Elle la retira précipitamment et, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une page de dictionnaire de poche, y porta plus attention ; le diagnosticien ayant pris grand soin d'y surligner le mot intéressant.  
Un mot qui fit bondir le cœur de Cuddy.

**[à lire avec : Radical Face - Welcome Home]**

_« Une canne reste une canne ! »_ s'assénait mentalement Grégory House depuis près d'une demi-heure.  
Assis dans la cuisine, tasse de café en main, le boiteux fixait l'objet ; encore hébété par la nuit passée. Il savait sa supérieure surprenante… Pas à un tel stade…  
_ J'suis trop jeune pour prendre des pilules pour le cœur. déclara-t-il à haute voix avant de boire une gorgée.  
Comme pour lui signaler qu'il parlait tout seul, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.  
House tiqua. Deux minutes de retard.  
_ Zut. lâcha-t-il en tendant la main vers le combiné portable qu'il avait, au préalable, retiré de son socle et gardé à proximité de sa personne. Allô !  
__ House !_  
_ Tu es en retard de deux minutes. fit remarquer le diagnosticien en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.  
__ Toutes mes excuses, j'ai fait tomber ma tartine à terre et, bien entendu, le sol a profité de la confiture._  
_ Et il se croit spirituel.  
__ Ce n'est pas moi qui pronostique l'heure des appels de mes amis._  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui suis prévisible à en mourir.  
__ Cesse d'employer ce mot à outrance !_  
_ Oh ! Je m'excuse ! Laisse-moi me reprendre veux-tu. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis prévisible à en décéder.  
__ Tu es heureux._ nota Wilson.  
House émit un temps d'arrêt avant de parler puis, finalement, se ravisa.  
__ Et j'en suis heureux._ ajouta son ami.  
Le diagnosticien ferma un instant les yeux, ému malgré lui.  
__ Pour vous deux._ précisa l'oncologue d'un ton posé qui jurait avec la joie qui faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales.  
House inspira profondément puis se passa la langue sur les commissures des lèvres.

Cuddy traversa le couloir, son attention portée sur les boutons de la chemise qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour remonter le caleçon qui refusait de rester sur sa taille et s'obstinait à glisser sur ses hanches. Elle s'apprêtait alors à rebrousser chemin dans l'espoir de trouver un boxer quand un éclat de rire la freina dans sa décision. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdie par l'allégresse que son employé venait d'exprimer dans un son qui lui était si peu familier. Elle atteignit le bout du couloir à pas feutrés, prête à étudier le spécimen décomplexé dans son état naturel.  
Il était là, buste nu et lui offrant son dos, debout au milieu du salon, appuyé avec une certaine retenue sur sa canne.  
_ Tu n'en sauras pas plus espèce de commère. Et arrêtes de dire des conneries, j'ai un point de côté !  
Cuddy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fascinée par tant de décontraction et de légèreté. Il avait beau lui tourner le dos, elle devinait facilement le sourire sur ses lèvres et ses traits reposés. Elle osait à peine s'attribuer tout ce mérite et pourtant…  
_ Bientôt tu me demanderas de t'accompagner aux toilettes, faisant alors honneur à ce rituel tout droit sorti de Vénus. s'exclama-t-il avant de rire à nouveau.

La doyenne bougea enfin, prête à le rejoindre, impatiente de l'enlacer.  
Le corps de House se tendit soudainement. Ses épaules se voutèrent et toute liesse disparut de sa voix.  
_ Je sais. souffla-t-il.  
Elle stoppa net.  
_ J'en suis conscient. Je lutte encore.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage puis jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre.  
__ Vicodin ?_  
_ Il n'y en a plus.  
__ Si tu en caches dans un livre sur le lupus, tu en caches forcément dans les endroits les plus incongrus de ton appart' !_  
Le diagnosticien soupira puis tourna les talons en direction du canapé. Il se figea alors en apercevant sa supérieure, debout à l'orée du salon, étrangement calme. Il se perdit dans son regard insondable, en quête d'une quelconque émotion. Rien.  
Puis son corps s'ébranla enfin. Elle avança doucement vers lui.  
Il desserra à nouveau les lèvres.  
_ Je ne suis pas naïf au point de penser qu'à présent, tout se passera pour le mieux…  
Il avait beau s'adresser à Wilson, elle savait pertinemment que le message lui était destiné. Et pour le moment, elle partageait son sentiment.  
Elle continua donc d'avancer, totalement sereine.  
__ Mais rien ne dit que tout ne se passera pas pour le mieux… _  
_ C'est impossible Wilson, tu le sais mieux que personne, tu collectionnes les divorces.  
__ Si je les multiplie c'est parce que je garde espoir._ répliqua celui-ci. _Tu l'aimes ?_  
_ Si je l'aime ? releva House à l'attention de la femme qui arrivait à sa hauteur.  
Elle se planta devant lui et leva la tête.  
Sans détacher son regard du sien, il envoya valser le téléphone sur le canapé puis se colla délicatement contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle scella les mains derrière sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur.  
Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent en un tendre bonjour puis s'épousèrent sous forme de promesses.  
__ House !_  
Cuddy se détacha de son amant et se pencha vers le canapé afin d'attraper le téléphone qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit avec un sourire complice puis soigna son entrée.  
_ Allô Houston ? Ici Apollo 13, j'écoute. déclara-t-il en posant sa canne sur la télé.  
__ Abruti ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de mettre autant de temps à répondre ?_  
_ Tu as eu peur que le mot amour me pousse à passer par la fenêtre ? Rassure-toi, j'suis au rez-de-chaussée.  
__ …_  
_ Wilson, éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre ! s'exclama House d'un ton narquois.  
__ Elle est là._  
_ La lumière blanche ?  
__ Elle est là ! J'en suis sûr !_  
Le diagnosticien questionna la doyenne du regard qui lui fit signe de mettre rapidement fin à la conversation.  
_ Oui Sherlock ! Je suis démasqué ! Elle est devant moi et j'ai envie de coucher avec ma canne !  
__ Hein ?_  
_ Oublie la deuxième partie de la phrase. Je crains ne pas avoir assez de force pour te raconter cet épisode de ma vie.  
Un sourire hilare barra le visage de Cuddy.  
_ Sur ce, bonnes tartines et pense bien à prévenir l'hôpital que la boss aura énormément de retard. reprit-il en glissant une main derrière le dos de son amante.  
_ _Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi n'appelle-t-elle pas ? paniqua l'oncologue._  
_ Je lui interdis toute communication. C'est mon otage.  
_ _Mais… Mais… Je leur dis quoi ? En retard pour quel motif ?_  
_ J'sais pas, improvise. Bye James.  
Et il s'empressa de raccrocher avec une mine innocente.

Lèvres pincées, la doyenne se dégagea de sa prise et se dirigea vers la cuisine en silence.  
House lui emboita le pas et s'adossa au comptoir afin de mieux la détailler tandis qu'elle se servait du café.  
Il l'avait enfin ; la vision de sa supérieure arborant deux de ses vêtements. Il sourit à l'idée de pouvoir les lui arracher puis se reconcentra sur les traits de son visage.  
Impassible. Elle était impassible.  
Incapable de pouvoir lire en elle, le diagnosticien se sentit de nouveau impuissant face à une situation sur laquelle il n'avait aucune maitrise. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait trouvé la page du dictionnaire et qu'elle retardait l'affrontement en dégustant sa tasse de café.  
N'en pouvant plus d'attendre dans ce silence de plomb, il ouvrit enfin la bouche et prononça le mot qui témoignait de son attente, de sa détresse et de ses pires craintes… avec un détachement vain.  
_ Alors ?  
Cuddy, qui avait porté la tasse à sa bouche, leva simplement les yeux vers House et sourit.  
Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, perturbé par tant de calme et de lenteur d'action.  
Elle posa le café sur le comptoir, se redressa, plongea son regard dans le sien puis se contenta de hocher la tête en un seul mouvement.  
House expira longuement, soulagé ; lui tirant au passage un sourire moqueur.  
_ Emménager, verbe intransitif. S'installer dans un nouveau logement… récita la doyenne.  
En deux enjambées, il arriva à sa hauteur et l'enlaça.  
_ J'aime bien ce mot. souffla-t-elle contre son cou. Tu m'en offres un autre ?  
Pour toute réponse, le diagnosticien plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en tira une page pliée en quatre qu'il tendit à sa nouvelle colocataire.  
Elle l'embrassa sous le menton tout en lui prenant la feuille puis la déplia.

_Couple, nom masculin.  
Se dit d'un homme et d'une femme, de deux amis, de deux personnes vivant ensemble ou agissant ensemble.  
Le mâle et la femelle.  
Réunion de deux animaux qui travaillent ensemble.  
Section transversale de la carène d'un bateau au droit d'une membrure.  
A couple : côte à côte en parlant de bateaux._

_ Il te plait celui-là ? s'enquit House.  
_ Je l'adore. elle l'embrassa. D'ailleurs…  
Elle se glissa sur le côté et alla coller le mot sur le réfrigérateur, le coinçant sous deux magnets.  
_ Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle avec satisfaction.  
House la rejoignit puis l'enlaça de nouveau, nouant les bras autour de sa taille.  
_ Bienvenue à la maison. 

**FIN**


End file.
